Une étrange surprise
by emily lawliet
Summary: Misaki: Usagi, c'est quoi ce texte encore! Je suis sûr que c'est un Boy's... Usagi: Je t'arrête, il n'est pas de moi. Misaki: Tiens? il y a nos noms d'inscrits! Usagi: Ainsi que celui d'Hiroki, Nowaki, de son collègue Miyagi et un certain Shinobu. Misaki: Je sais qui a écrit ça! Il s'agit de Jun avec l'aide de Rin et Sango! Elle raconte la semaine de cette fameuse surprise...
1. Chapitre 1: Jeudi

Chapitre 1: Jeudi

\- Comme je le disais hier en fin de cours, qui soit dit-en passant n'a pas été écouté car la cloche avait déjà sonnée, je me permet donc de vous le ça le professeur en réajustant ses lunettes. Nous allons étudier la littérature japonaise à travers les siècles.

\- En même temps, on est en cours de littérature japonaise classique donc c'est un peu logique. Marmonna une élève de façon ironique.

\- Elle est divisée en trois périodes principales: la période ancienne, la période médiévale et la période moderne. La littérature japonaise ancienne, antérieure au XIIe siècle comprend entre autre…

\- Je m'ennuie … ajouta une autre étudiante en s'affalant sur la table. Tu te fais pas un peu chier Jun? Jun? Mais réveille-toi! C'est pas l'heure de dormir!

-P'tain elle a de la chance elle arrive à dormir malgré le prof qui n'arrête pas de parler! Continua sa voisine tout en mangeant des céréales qu'elle avait caché dans son sac.

\- La littérature japonaise moderne date du XIXe jusqu'à nos jours. Elle correspond à l'ouverture du Japon et à son exposition au monde occidental. Mais c'est pas bientôt fini là-haut ?! -s'écria-t-il, réveillant au passage une bonne partie des étudiants.

Son regard lançait des éclairs en direction des trois jeunes filles du dernier rang. La première, qui se prénommait Rin, fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et tenta de se tourner vers les autres étudiants, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne se sentait nullement concernée. Petite, blonde avec des lunettes, elle tenait parfaitement le rôle de l'élève modèle adorée des professeurs.

La deuxième, à peine sortie des bras de Morphée, jeta un regard assassin en direction du professeur. En effet, la règle numéro une à toujours respecter est de ne jamais réveiller Jun en sursaut: sous peine de signer son arrêt de mort dans la minute qui suit. Diverses caractéristiques semblaient indiquer la mort chez cette étudiante. Tout d'abord ses cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres puis son teint d'une pâleur cadavérique et enfin ses yeux aussi rouges que le feu ardent des enfers ou le sang, mais pour ce dernier détail, personne n'a jamais su si elle portait des lentilles de couleur ou non. Rin voyant la tempête arriver, la retint par le bras.

Sango quant à elle, affichait toujours son sourire moqueur et pencha la tête en arrière afin d'enfourner une plus grosse bouchée de céréales. Elle se redressa ensuite, faisant agiter ses cheveux multicolores naturels (car oui, jusqu'à sa mort elle affirma n'avoir jamais fait de couleur à ses cheveux) et fixa son interlocuteur situé tout en bas de l'amphithéâtre. Habituée à ce genre d'interpellation des professeurs, elle essaya de faire de l'humour. Une erreur.

\- Kamijou-sensei! Vous voulez manger des céréales n'est-ce-pas? Tenez il m'en reste un peu, bon je vous l'accorde, le paquet n'est pas très grand mais je suis déjà bien gentille de vous en donner! Tiens fait passer.

Elle fit alors passer le paquet à son voisin de devant, ce dernier exécutant ensuite le même geste et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur le bureau de l'enseignant Kamijou. Une aura terrifiante dansait autour de lui et elle s'accentua quand il vit que le paquet était périmé depuis deux mois, puis quand Sango explosa de rire, suivit de près par ses amies (en effet son rire est contagieux). Aussitôt, tout l'amphithéâtre fit de même et fut mitraillé de craies, de livres, en bref: tout ce qui passait sous la main du professeur tyrannique n'ayant aucune autorité.

\- A la fin du cours, je vous attends toutes les trois dans mon bureau. Maintenant taisez-vous! Je continue. Une seule forme littéraire tend à se développer dans cette période: le shishosetsu. Ces courtes histoires ont pour personnage principal l'écrivain lui-même…

ooo

On frappa à la porte. Miyagi posa son journal sur le bureau et grommela, n'ayant pas fini de lire son horoscope. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec une étudiante. Elle lui arrivait au milieu du torse et avait les cheveux blonds. Elle prit une inspiration, réajusta ses lunettes et entama la conversation.

\- Le professeur Kamijou nous a convoqué.

\- Je vois, mais il est en cours pour l'instant. Vous pouvez entrer en attendant.

\- Pas la peine on repassera! Dit Sango faisant déjà demi-tour lorsque Jun l'attrapa par le col et la traîna dans le bureau.

Elles s'engouffrèrent alors dans le bureau qui était en un mot: minuscule. Des livres étalés à même le sol, des papiers négligemment posés en vrac sur les deux bureaux, ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de cartons empilés semblaient rendre la pièce encore plus petite.

Miyagi soupira lorsqu'il alluma sa cigarette: « Encore des étudiantes qui ont bavardé sur les nouveaux potins pendant son cours… c'est la troisième fois cette semaine! » pensa-t-il en exaltant quelques volutes de fumée. Cependant sa curiosité le tiraillait. Elles ne ressemblaient pas aux autres ou tout du moins ça ne devait pas être le genre de filles à parler de ces sujets-là. Il abandonna cette idée et reprit son journal afin de lire son horoscope.

\- Au fait, pourquoi vous a-t-il convoqué? Interrogea le professeur après avoir cédé à la tentation.

\- Sango lui as donné un paquet de céréales périmées. Répondit Jun, le ton las et étouffant un bâillement.

\- Quel était le but de cette manœuvre? S'enquit-il, assez perplexe à propos de cette réponse.

\- Son cours est bien plus amusant quand il s'énerve! Dit Sango, hilare.

\- En plus il fait une tête assez mignonne dans ces moments-là… ajouta discrètement Rin.

C'est à ce moment précis que Hiroki Kamijou, enseignant à l'université de Mitsuhashi, entra dans le bureau les bras chargés de copies. Il fusilla les étudiantes du regard ainsi que Miyagi qui commençait à esquisser un sourire moqueur.

\- Bon mesdemoiselles, au sujet de l'incident de tout à l'heure, une punition adéquate vous sera infligée. Je veux que vous nettoyiez l'amphithéâtre après les cours et j'espère qu'il brillera comme un sous neuf sinon c'est l'université entière que vous astiquerez avec une brosse à dent!

\- Quoi?! Mais c'est injuste! S'exclama Jun.

\- En plus l'amphi est immense… songea Rin, désespérée à l'idée d'imaginer sa soirée gâchée.

\- Peu importe vos protestations, le sujet est clos. Ce soir la femme de ménage vous ouvrira les portes pour que vous puissiez rentrer.

\- Ok… soupirèrent-elles en cœur.

D'un geste de la main, le professeur leur indiqua la sortie. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était affalé sur sa chaise, visiblement épuisé par sa journée. Miyagi, resté en retrait, réfléchissait tout en regardant le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Soudain il fit les yeux ronds en voyant les trois étudiantes discuter avec le jeune Misaki. D'après le dossier scolaire du garçon, il vivait au même endroit qu'un certain Akihiko Usami, qui n'était autre qu'un ami d'enfance de son collègue…

Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une idée de génie venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il prit sa veste, inventa une excuse auprès d'Hiroki et sortit en vitesse, claquant bruyamment la porte du bureau derrière lui. Il courut dehors et arrivé à une centaine de mètres derrière les quatre étudiants, il ralentit le pas puis prit un air décontracté. Soudain, il prit une inspiration et cria à l'encontre d'un certain étudiant :

\- Misaki Takahashi ! Il est formellement interdit de jeter son chewing-gum sur la voie publique!

\- Hein? S'interrogea l'étudiant qui n'avait rien fait.

\- Tu nies? Très bien, ce soir deux heures de colle t'attendent! Tu nettoieras l'amphithéâtre avec trois autres étudiantes! Rajouta-t-il en jetant un regard entendu aux trois amies qui se tenaient non loin de Misaki.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, entendant des protestations telles que « ce prof est un tyran! » ou « Tout ça pour un chewing-gum? » dans son dos. Il s'en fichait royalement car pour l'instant son plan marchait comme prévu.

ooo

Un concours de manger du lait?! Hurla Sango en haut de l'amphithéâtre.

Non! Un concours de lancer de craies ! Répondit Rin qui se trouvait quant à elle à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Cela faisait une heure que les quatre étudiants tentaient tant bien que mal de nettoyer la salle de cours. Il n'en voyaient pas la fin. Car entre Jun qui imitait le professeur Kamijou, Sango qui pestait à voix haute, Rin qui chantait en prenant son balai pour un micro et Misaki qui se lamentait, autant dire que leur travail n'avançait pas beaucoup. Mais au bout d'un moment, Jun commença elle aussi à bougonner contre son portable qui ne marchait pas, ce qui énerva notre étudiante à lunettes. Elle envisagea alors de faire ce concours afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Personne ne s'y opposa et il débuta.

Très bien, le but est de se placer là où le professeur Kamijou fait son cours et de lancer la craie le plus loin possible. Le gagnant recevra un paquet de bonbons de la part des trois autres. Expliqua Rin.

Parfait je commence! Répondit Sango en dévalant les marches et alla à l'endroit indiqué.

Elle prit la craie rouge et tira de toutes ses forces. Elle n'atteignit même pas la première rangée.

Eh bien alors Sango qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives? C'est parce que tu viens d'avoir un an de plus hier que tu as perdu toute ta force?

La ferme! J'aimerais bien t'y voir, c'est plus dur que ça en a l'air!

Attends je veux essayer! Dit Misaki en prenant une craie verte.

Eh bah putain je pensais pas qu'on pouvait égaliser Sango au niveau des tirs ratés! Ajouta Jun un brin moqueuse.

Elle prit alors à son tour une craie, bleue cette fois-ci et tira. Tous furent ébahis devant cet exploit. Avant-dernier rang.

Eh bien tu vois? Ce n'est pas si compliqué... bon allez Rin c'est à ton tour!

Sans un mot, elle s'empara de la craie violette posée sur le bureau, cette dernière fût surnommée ensuite la "craie magique". En effet, l'étudiante la lança et elle alla s'exploser sur le mur du fond de l'amphithéâtre, la réduisant alors en miettes. Ses trois autres amis la regardèrent, choqués de voir qu'elle possédait une telle force alors qu'elle faisait une tête de moins qu'eux.

Mon père est prof d'histoire en fac et un jour il m'a montré...

Ca explique bien des choses. Ajouta Sango, émerveillée. Moi mon abruti de frère ne m'a jamais appris!

Je pensais que tu étais fille unique. Il est professeur? Ajouta Misaki.

Ouaip. Il m'énerve tellement vous ne pouvez pas savoir! Je me demande si un jour il trouvera quelqu'un avec qui vivre!

Il est si casse-pieds que ça? Demanda Rin

Emmerdeur est un mot faible pour le décrire donc imagine...

Bref ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire ce soir donc si on pouvait se remuer un peu et finir tout ça? Finit par dire Jun en reprenant son balai.

Tous repartirent alors faire leurs tâches attitrées avec plus ou moins d'engouement mais un élément imprévu vint tout gâcher. En effet, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître sur le seuil un homme âgé d'environ trente ans.

Bonjour à tous ! Lança-t-il joyeusement à l'assemblée.

Vous êtes qui? Demanda Sango qui avait du mal à voir de qui il s'agissait depuis le haut de l'amphi.

C'est vous qui m'avez collé!

Exact Takahashi. Je suis le professeur Miyagi et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Ne comptez pas sur moi! S'exclama Misaki, éprouvant toujours une certaine rancune.

Très bien. Dans ce cas, ce week-end, sept heures de colles t'attendent.

Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous? S'enquit le jeune homme ayant soudainement changé d'avis.

Eh bien voilà, j'organise une petite fête...

Pervers! Hurla Rin, choquée.

Ce n'est pas ce genre d'invitation! En fait j'ai besoin que vous...

Il est 20 heures! Nous avons rempli notre tâche en nettoyant la salle en deux heures. Sur ce, au revoir! Coupa Jun en enfilant son manteau et quittant la salle.

Elle fût suivit de près par Misaki qui en avait ras le bol, puis par Rin, s'étant excusée auprès de Miyagi au préalable. Seule Sango prenait son temps et descendit lentement les marches. Arrivée au niveau du professeur, elle se planta devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le fixa d'un regard noir.

Qu'est-ce-que vous manigancez encore comme plan foireux?

Tu es toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois! Et je t'avais demandé de me tutoyer. Mais bon, pour ce qu'il s'agit de mon plan, tu ne crois pas si bien dire...

Un sourire apparût sur les lèvres du professeur avant qu'il ne lui indique de venir dans son bureau.

ooo

Pendant ce temps-là, les trois autres étudiants respiraient l'air frais de ce début de soirée. Arrivés au bout de l'allée, une magnifique voiture rouge attendait. Misaki, devenu légèrement cramoisi, se tourna vers les filles.

Je vais lui demander si il peut vous ramener chez vous car c'est pas prudent de rentrer seules le soir.

C'est gentil. Répondit Rin en souriant.

Il courut donc vers la voiture et demanda au conducteur. Ce dernier sortit alors, le prit par le col, le flanqua sur la banquette arrière et démarra la voiture dans un bruit de moteur assourdissant. Rin et Jun restaient toutes les deux sur le trottoir, encore incrédule par la rapidité de la scène.

Il s'est passé quoi? S'interrogea la plus petite des deux.

Aucune idée. Répondit la seconde juste avant qu'elles n'entendent une petite sonnerie.

Un sms?

Elle regarda son portable et montra ensuite le message à Jun. Il disait ceci: "Désolé. Mon colocataire est pressé. On se rejoint lundi devant la grille de la fac?". Ce à quoi Rin répondit par un simple OK.

Bon je te raccompagnes?

Hein? Nan mais c'est pas la peine de te déranger! S'exclama Rin en agitant les mains.

Tu habites dans le quartier de Beika si je me souviens bien?

Oui mais toi tu n'habites pas par là.

Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un là-bas au restaurant Poirot.

Vraiment? Serait-ce un amoureux secret? Demanda l'étudiante à lunettes avec un grand sourire.

Hpmf! Même pas!

Ou une amoureuse?

Je ne suis pas de ce bord là!

Mais alors c'est qui ?

Tu le connais pas.

Mais dis !

Non!

S'il-te-plait?

Même pas en rêve. Soupira Jun en commençant à marcher.

Il est mignon?

C'est quoi cette question à la con?!

Ca veut dire qu'il est beau vu comment tu deviens rouge écarlate!

T'as de ces idées... en tout cas ce n'est pas mon petit ami et je n'en voudrais pas!

Pourquoi?

Il est trop fleur bleue à mon goût.

Tu peux le décrire physiquement? Je suis sûre qu'il a des muscles à en faire baver plus d'une!

Mais arrête avec ces questions bizarres tu me fais peur!

Jun dû alors supporter pendant dix bonnes minutes les interrogations incessantes et indiscrètes de Rin, pour son plus grand malheur. Une fois devant le portail de la maison de l'étudiante, les questions cessèrent enfin. Ou tout du moins réduisirent en nombres.

Bon à lundi! S'exclama Jun en tournant déjà les talons.

Attends! Je voulais savoir, tu vis seule dans ton appartement?

C'est le cas. Pourquoi?

On a une chambre de libre et maman me demandait ça l'autre jour. Elle me disait que tu aurais pu venir vivre à la maison. Tu aurais payé certes un loyer, mais nettement moins cher que pour un appartement et puis surtout tu ne serais pas seule.

Oh tu sais je suis assez indépendante, je n'aimes pas trop vivre à plusieurs dans un espace restreint. Par exemple être à quatre dans un appartement je trouve ça trop.

C'est vrai que j'ai déjà trois frères et sœurs. Bon bah tant pis. Tu veux qu'on t'amène en voiture au restaurant?

Pas la peine ce n'est pas loin. Répondit Jun en souriant. A plus tard !

Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui est ton mystérieux rendez-vous?

Bon allez je suis gentille je vais te révéler un truc.

Jun revint alors sur ses pas et fit face à Rin qui se trouvait déjà derrière le portail de sa maison. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et chuchota à l'oreille de son amie:

Ce soir, je ne rentrerais pas chez moi. Il m'a proposé de dormir chez lui.

Quuooii ?! Manqua de s'étouffer la plus petite des deux.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Jun avait pris ses jambes à son cou, poursuivie par une Rin qui lui hurlait de revenir s'expliquer et courant, malgré ses talons et ses cheveux blonds qui lui revenaient devant le visage, afin de la rattraper. En vain. Son amie avait déjà disparu au coin de la rue.

ooo

Ce fût à bout de souffle, ayant couru à perdre haleine pour semer Rin, qu'elle arriva devant le restaurant Poirot. Vingt et une heures sonnait quand elle s'installa sur la banquette au fond de la salle. Un jeune homme l'attendait en souriant et posa sur un elle un regard bienveillant.

Le teint de la jeune étudiante d'habitude si blafard vira au rouge écarlate. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues puis reprit sa place, un peu gênée. Cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu! Il lui avait tant manqué! Heureusement pour elle, la serveuse coupa le silence qui régnait entre eux.

Que commanderez-vous?

Des yakitoris s'il-vous-plait. Répondit-il

La même chose. Ajouta Jun.

Parfait je vous amène ça tout de suite!

Elle tourna les talons laissant les deux jeunes gens dans un silence gênant. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Tant de questions s'enchaînaient dans sa tête!

J'ai appris que tu es à l'université de Mitsuhachi?

Exact. Les cours sont un peu ennuyeux. Répondit-elle en soupirant.

Vraiment? Pourtant tu adores étudier d'habitude!

Mais mon prof est nul c'est un tyran !

Ca ne doit pas être si terrible que ça...

Arrête avec tes stupides politesses! Pourquoi es-tu partis pendant un an sans me donner de nouvelles?! Heureusement que Mme Yakota m'a dit où tu étais partis! Parce que Monsieur n'a pas jugé utile de me le dire! Je te croyais mort! Explosa Jun et en se relevant, attirant sans le vouloir l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant.

Calme-toi. Je te l'avais dit mais tu ne m'as écouté que d'une oreille distraite. J'ai voulu vous écrire mais je n'y arrivais pas. Combien de fois je me suis demandé si vous alliez bien...

Elle le gifla. Tous la regardèrent ahuris. L'étudiante, leur lançant un regard assassin, leur intima l'ordre de retourner s'occuper de leurs affaires. Peu à peu, l'ambiance revint dans le restaurant et on pouvait entendre un homme moustachu appuyé au bar, totalement ivre mort, en train de chanter.

Tu aurais pu téléphoner.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur mes études pour rentrer le plus tôt possible. Désolé. Répondit-il avec un air penaud.

Bon pour cette fois je passe l'éponge mais t'as pas intérêt à me refaire un coup pareil!

Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne se reproduira plus. Au fait, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.

Quoi?

A partir de ce soir tu es sous ma responsabilité donc tu viens vivre chez moi.

Heiinn?! Mais j'ai mon appartement ce n'est pas la peine! Et pourquoi tu décides ça tout à coup?

Madame Yakota a de plus en plus de mal à joindre les deux bouts et ne peux plus payer ton appartement, malgré le salaire de ton petit boulot qui en paye une partie. De plus, avec tes frais de scolarité c'est difficile. Du coup, vu que je suis plus vieux que toi j'ai demandé à être ton tuteur.

Mais tu n'as que six ans de plus! Et puis je ne te considère pas comme un parent mais plus comme un frère.

Tu me l'as déjà dit, même qu'une fois madame Yakota avait sous-entendu qu'il y avait plus que de la fraternité entre nous! Elle et ses idées tirées par les cheveux... ça me manque un peu.

Donc je dois emménager chez toi? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'une longue minute. Je croyais pourtant que tu vivais avec quelqu'un la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

C'est exact. Mais il n'est pas contre je lui ai demandé.

Je vois. N'empêche c'est bien que tu es trouvé un compagnon.

Oui, en plus il très gentil tu verras.

En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'avais dit que je dormirais chez toi. Cependant je pensais que ça ne serait que pour une nuit!

Voilà votre repas ! S'exclama la serveuse en arrivant au niveau des deux jeunes gens.

Merci !

N'hésitez pas à demander si il vous manque quoi que se soit. Ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Bon appétit Jun!

Allez, mangeons pour notre future colocation qui s'annonce joyeuse! Sur ce, bon appétit Nowaki.

ooo

Sango, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, descendit les escaliers de l'université. Il était

21h30 et la lune brillait tellement qu'elle pouvait voir parfaitement là où elle se dirigeait. Hélas, cela lui permit de voir aussi une voiture qui l'attendait devant le portail et elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Tout d'abord, elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et continua tranquillement son chemin vers la maison familiale, située à trois pâtés de maison d'ici. Cependant un bruit de klaxon lui indiqua qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu ou entendu. Elle se retourna alors et vit le regard énervé du conducteur. "Bah, après tout il pourra me ramener à la maison." songea-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.

Nan mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?!

C'est pas de ma faute si mon abruti de prof m'a collé ce soir! Cria-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

C'était censé se finir à 20 heures! Ca fait une heure que je t'attends!

Si tu es si pressé, ramène-moi vite fait à la maison et n'en parlons plus.

Tiens, parlons-en. Maman est tellement furieuse après toi qu'elle m'a obligé à t'accueillir chez moi!

Elle a osé faire ça? Demanda Sango en jetant un regard choqué à son frère.

Oui et crois-moi cela ne me plaît pas non plus. Bon, attache ta ceinture on y vas je suis fatigué.

Ah mon vieux pépé fait attention à pas rouler trop vite tu risques de te blesser... ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

La ferme Sango!

C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans leur appartement commun, et ce dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	2. Chapitre 2: Vendredi

Chapitre 2: Vendredi

Usagi s'il-te-plait, pas maintenant... demanda Misaki d'une petite voix.

Ca fait une semaine que je me retiens! Répondit l'intéressé, se prenant alors un Mr Suzuki en pleine figure.

Une certaine obscurité régnait dans la chambre du célèbre écrivain. Seuls quelques rayons de lumière filtrait du dessous de la porte. Misaki, adossé contre la tête de lit et assis en tailleur, serrait un oreiller contre son torse nu et un teint rouge écarlate apparaissait sur son visage encore enfantin par rapport à son compagnon.

Ce dernier venait de faire une proposition plus que malsaine au jeune étudiant qui avait tenté de l'éloigner en envoyant valser l'énorme ours en peluche. Il sourit. Voyant à travers le regard de Misaki qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps, il attaqua en force.

J'espère que vous avez fini votre manuscrit! Hurla Aikawa, l'éditrice d'Usagi, ouvrant la porte en grand sur son passage.

Tu déranges. Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Peu importe ! Vous...

Misaki ?! S'écria la personne à côté d'elle, manquant de s'étouffer avec son bonbon.

Rin?! S'étonna ce dernier, tentant par la même occasion remonter le drap vers lui.

What are you doing? Demanda-t-elle innocemment

Rien du tout!

ooo

Jun ouvrit doucement les yeux mais fût éblouie par la lumière qui passait à travers la fenêtre. Elle maugréa alors contre Nowaki qui avait oublié de fermer les volets et se leva péniblement du lit qu'elle trouvait si douillet. Elle enfila rapidement un bas de pyjama et essaya d'atteindre la porte, se prenant tout les meubles sur son passage car elle n'était pas encore bien réveillée.

Après s'être cogné le pied dans la table de chevet, le pied du lit, le bureau et pour finir l'armoire, elle arriva enfin à destination. Avant de sortir, elle regarda une dernière fois Nowaki en train de somnoler dans l'autre lit une place. Elle l'avait forcé à dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle pour le punir d'être devenu son tuteur sans sa permission. "En plus, ça m'évitera de les entendre faire des choses bizarres!" songea-t-elle avec une mine dégoûtée.

L'appartement était assez spacieux et la cuisine américaine semblait être neuve. Elle fouilla dans tout les placards à la recherche d'un paquet de céréales. Au bout de dix minutes, après avoir mis la cuisine sans dessus-dessous, elle en trouva un. Vide. Autant dire qu'une rage mal contenue se lisait sur son visage. Comme tout le monde le sait, il ne faut jamais contrarier Jun peu de temps après son réveil. Autant dire que Nowaki était dans de sale draps.

Cependant, un élément imprévu vint lui changer les idées. En effet, elle entendait quelqu'un chanter sous la douche depuis qu'elle s'était levée, mais venait seulement de remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une voix féminine.

La consternation se lisait sur son visage. Nowaki sortait avec... une fille?! Elle le croyait homosexuel pourtant! Son esprit divagua légèrement : "A moins que... il serait bisexuel ?! Je sens que je vais en foutre une à la garce qui a osé toucher à mon Nowaki! Que ça soit un homme qui couche avec, ça je l'accepte mais une femme, jamais tant que je serais vivante!" songea-t-elle en réduisant le paquet de céréales vide en miettes, évacuant ainsi sa colère sans pour autant abîmer le mobilier de l'appartement.

Soudain, un raclement de gorge la fit redescendre sur Terre. L'occasion semblait parfaite pour lui en toucher deux mots, ou tout du moins lui mettre une bonne gifle. Elle se leva et se retourna alors vers lui, la main déjà en l'air, prête à partir. Elle fermait les yeux pour éviter de voir son regard bienveillant et d'être déstabilisée. Mais elle rabaissa sa main. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mettre une droite, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle soupira et rouvrit les yeux.

Jun cligna une bonne centaines de fois des paupières pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Nowa ki, elle tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle détestait le plus.

La surprise se lisait également sur le visage de l'homme. Il recula d'au moins quatre pas et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Nowaki lui avait dit que sa soeur de coeur viendrait mais il ne s'attendait pas à elle! En plus, elle portait l'un des T-shirts de son compagnon en guise de pyjama, ce qui finit de l'achever sur place.

Jun ! Tu es donc la soeur de Nowaki ?!

Kamijou-sensei ?! Vous êtes le...

Un silence s'installa, tout deux n'osant dire un traître mot, trop choqué par l'idée qu'ils devraient vivre sous le même toit. Entre temps, le bruit de la douche avait cessé, tout comme la voix féminine qui chantait "Kyousou Requiem" depuis cinq minutes.

Soudain elle comprit. Nowaki n'était pas seulement bisexuel mais... "Il est polygame?!" manqua de s'étouffer la jeune fille à cette idée. Elle paniqua et des images étranges de couple à trois s'enchaînèrent dans sa tête sans qu'elle le veuille.

Cependant, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, poussée par un coup de pied, coupant court aux pensées pleines de questions de Jun et Hiroki. Tel un seul homme, ils tournèrent la tête en même temps vers la personne qui venait de faire tant de bruit. Le plus vieux des trois personnes présentes dans la pièce à vivre, voulut sortir en courant et aller vomir son petit-déjeuner. Jun quant à elle, demeura un instant choquée mais se ressaisit assez rapidement.

Sango! Ca va pas de te trimbaler à poil dans un appart'?! Va mettre une putain de serviette! Ordonna-t-elle en indiquant la salle de bain.

Mais je l'ai laissé dans la chambre! Et puis de toute façon je me sens plus libre comme ça. Ajouta l'étudiante tandis qu'une légère brise venant de la fenêtre ouverte, soulevait ses cheveux multicolores.

Tu m'étonneras toujours... Mais qu'es-ce-que tu fais ici? Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec Nowaki!

Nokiwa? Connais-pas. De quel droit oses-tu dire des choses pareilles?! Oh mon Dieu! Hiroki m'avait dit qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un... c'est pas toi j'espère!

Beurk non! Comment connais-tu Kamijou? Tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom! Serais-tu sa fille?

Jamais de la vie! Nan mais sérieux qui en voudrait comme père?!

Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! S'écria Hiroki qui en avait marre de la dispute entre les deux étudiantes.

On t'a pas causé pépé! Répondit Sango.

Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? Demanda doucement Nowaki, à peine réveillé.

Il fut mitraillé par deux regards noirs dans sa direction tandis que celui de l'étudiante dans son plus simple appareil, relevait plus du pervers que de l'amour. Il soupira. La journée promettait d'être très longue.

ooo

Dis-moi Misaki, pourquoi Usagi me regarde-t-il comme ça? On dirait qu'il est prêt à tuer quelqu'un...

Aucune idée! Répondit l'étudiant qui aidait Rin à préparer le déjeuner.

En fait, il le savait très bien. Usagi, même si son amie était de sexe féminin, éprouvait une certaine jalousie envers elle. De plus, Rin ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses car elle ne cessait de coller le pauvre Misaki.

Tout avait commencer quelques jours plus tôt. Aikawa, cherchant une assistante pour son travail, avait engagé Rin. La visite chez Usagi était la première qu'elles faisaient ensemble et qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise en découvrant Misaki au lit avec l'écrivain!

Au fait Misaki, par rapport à toute à l'heure... commença-t-elle

Ne dis rien s'il-te-plaît ! Supplia-t-il à genoux.

Ne t'inquiète pas. En fait j'approuve totalement!

Ah bon?

Oui, depuis le collège je lis du yaoi alors tu sais à force je suis habituée. Mais raconte! Ca se passe vraiment comme dans les mangas? C'est toujours aussi torride? Je veux tout savoir en détails! S'exclama l'étudiante, euphorique.

Misaki, encore sous le choc, carbonisa sans le vouloir le déjeuner. Il ignorait totalement que Rin était si ouverte par rapport aux relations homosexuelles. Son visage s'illumina alors et un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Sa confidente! Toutes les choses que Usagi lui faisaient contre son gré, ce qu'il ressentait, etc... il pouvait enfin en parler tranquillement avec quelqu'un!

Usagi est comment dire... très possessif. Parfois il fait des choses...

Ce fichu manuscrit yaoi n'est toujours pas fini ?! Éclata soudain Aikawa, faisant sursauter les deux étudiants.

Je ne suis pas inspiré.

Peu importe! Je le veux pour demain ! J'ai...

Quel est votre nom de plume? Demanda Rin, ayant abandonné Misaki pour s'asseoir en face de l'écrivain.

Yahoi. Pourquoi?

J'ai lu tout vos livres! S'exclama-t-elle des étoiles plein les yeux. J'adore votre style d'écriture, tout paraît si réel! Je suis vraiment une fan inconditionnée de vos oeuvres!

Euh... eh bien merci. Répondit-il en arquant un sourcil, étonné d'avoir une lectrice assidue en face de lui.

Aikawa regarda tour à tour Usagi et Rin, encore incrédule. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit et après mûre réflexion elle remarqua qu'Isaka avait déteint sur elle.

Je viens de penser à quelque chose... commença-t-elle.

Explique. Ajouta Usagi en fumant une énième cigarette.

Je me disais que tout les deux vous pourriez faire équipe pour finir le roman dans les temps.

Hmm... pourquoi pas?

C'est vrai?! S'enquit Rin aux anges. Parfait! Alors commençons! Voyons voir... c'est intéressant... dites, le personnage nommé Misaki c'est bien celui qu'on connaît?

Exact !

T'étais pas obligé de le préciser ! S'écria l'étudiant rouge écarlate.

De toute façon on s'en doutait! Répondit Rin en rehaussant ses lunettes.

Cette dernière écarquilla soudain les yeux comme frappé par un éclair de génie. Son visage se transforma peu à peu, affichant alors un rictus sadique à la place de son sourire si angélique d'habitude. Misaki déglutit. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

ooo

Je peux savoir ce qui se passe?

Nowaki fût fusillé du regard par Hiroki et Jun. Visiblement, l'instant semblait inapproprié pour poser cette question. L'ambiance assez électrique auparavant, augmenta considérablement parmi les quatre colocataires. Pour commencer, le professeur ne supportait pas l'idée de vivre sous le même toit que sa soeur et l'une de ses élèves. Jun quant à elle, haïssait déjà Kamijou et encore plus depuis qu'elle savait qu'il sortait avec son frère de coeur adoré.

Sango voyait la chose sous un autre angle. Certes, elle allait devoir supporter son abruti de frère mais elle positivait, sachant que Jun la soutiendrait pour le martyriser. Ensuite, elle venait de voir "l'homme le plus beau au monde" d'après ses dires (comme quoi, entre frères et soeurs ils ont les mêmes goût en matière d'hommes). Cependant, la chose qui lui semblait la plus géniale était...

" Bouffe gratos à volonté !" pensa-t-elle euphorique en se dirigeant vers les placards.

Elle s'empara alors de toute la nourriture que Jun avait étalé quelques temps plus tôt sur le comptoir puis versa le tout dans le mixeur. Toujours dans son plus simple appareil, son amie en profita pour lui poser un peignoir sur les épaules. Sango, remarquant à peine le bout de tissu la recouvrant, appuya sur le bouton ON du mixeur, déclenchant alors un vacarme assourdissant. Le tout se transforma en une sorte de velouté verdâtre peu appétissant. L'étudiante l'avala d'une traite.

Comment peux-tu boire ça?! S'étonna Hiroki, se retenant de rendre son petit-déjeuner dans la poubelle.

Écoute. Le chocolat c'est bon?

Oui.

Pareil pour la brioche, les gâteaux secs et les bonbons?

Oui mais quel est le rapport?

Eh bien si tout ça est délicieux, alors ensemble cela ne peut être que meilleur!

Un silence de désespoir s'ensuivit après cette remarque. "On ne la changera jamais." songea Jun en soupirant. Elle retourna alors se coucher, priant secrètement pour que le reste de la journée se passe mieux.

Avant de s'endormir, elle regarda son téléphone par simple curiosité. "Un nouveau message non-lu". Elle déverrouilla précipitamment son portable et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

"Contact: Sango Ohara.

Rdv demain 7H parc de Beika. Peut rien dire pour l'instant. Prépare-toi à mettre à exécution un plan qui déchire ! Fun garanti ;) "

ooo

Allô?

Bonjour c'est Miyagi à l'appareil!

Je sais, votre numéro s'affiche quand vous m'appelez. Répondit Sango d'un ton ironique.

Quelle froideur dis donc! As-tu discuté avec les autres au sujet du plan?

Je dois encore en parler avec Rin et je ne pense pas que Jun soit enchanté par cette idée.

Fais-les changer d'avis je t'en prie j'ai besoin de votre aide! J'ai déjà commandé tout ce qu'il fallait.

Parfait! Au fait, quand cela se passera-t-il?

Le 12 mai.

J-9 avant le spectacle. J'ai hâte d'y être... ajouta-t-elle, un sourire empreint de sadisme affiché sur ses lèvres, avant de raccrocher.


	3. Chapitre 3: Samedi

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction et désolé pour le retard ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3: Samedi

Rin adorait son job. Pouvoir aider ces auteurs à s'améliorer, trouver un futur best-seller, avoir plein de contact dans ce milieu et surtout réussir à intégrer le cercle très fermé des éditeurs, tout cela semblait être un rêve.

Du côté d'Aikawa s'était quasiment la même chose. Malgré des horaires un peu ardues parfois, elle aimait plus que tout son boulot. Ses collègues, tous très sympathiques, ressemblaient un peu à une seconde famille. Isaka était celui avec qui elle rigolait le plus et trouver des plans tordus pour motiver les auteurs l'amusait.

Toutes les deux franchirent la porte de l'appartement ensemble. Aikawa ne s'embêtait même plus à sonner, habituée à ce que Usagi ne réponde pas. Cependant quelque chose la chiffonna. Le silence. Aucune voix ne s'élevait dans les airs. D'habitude Misaki avait toujours quelque chose à dire et une odeur de cigarette envahissait l'appartement. Mais là, rien du tout.

Un brin inquiète, l'éditrice se dirigea directement vers la chambre de l'écrivain, prête à interrompre n'importe quelle scène. Elle n'en eut pas besoin. La chambre, la salle de bain et le bureau étaient totalement déserts. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

A présent anxieuse et prête à appeler la police pour signaler une disparition, Rin l'interrompit dans son élan. Elle lui tendait un petit post-it mais son visage trahissait ses véritables intentions. L'étudiante avait peur de le montrer à l'éditrice mais y était obligée.

Aikawa déglutit. Visiblement s'était une mauvaise nouvelle. "Et si il s'agissait d'une lettre d'adieu et qu'il se suicide à cause de la pression? Le petit Misaki l'aurait aussi suivit dans son acte?" songea-t-elle effrayée.

" Partis avec Misaki à Osaka pour trouver l'inspiration. Pas fini manuscrit, je reviens demain. Usagi."

-Sale gratte-papier de merde ! S'égosilla Aikawa folle de rage.

-Du calme, il revient demain... tenta de raisonner Rin.

-J'en ai rien à faire, il me faut le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui! En plus tu devais commencer à l'aider pour le numéro 3 ! C'est pas possible d'avoir un incompétent pareil! Si je le trouve je le tue avec une batte de base-ball!

Elle déchira le post-it et courut à l'étage voir si l'ordinateur de l'écrivain était resté là. Faux espoir. Il avait disparût avec son propriétaire. Elle dévala l'escalier et se mit à chercher dans les feuilles restées éparpillées sur la table. En vain, rien d'intéressant.

Folle de rage, elle quitta l'appartement en traînant Rin par le col, malgré les protestations de l'étudiante, et claqua bruyamment la porte derrière elle. Tout au long du trajet elle bougonna en maudissant Usagi de tout les noms possibles et inimaginables. Mais soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle lâcha brusquement Rin sur le trottoir, car oui elle la traînait toujours derrière elle, et s'empara de son portable.

-Usagi !

-Quoi encore? Demanda l'écrivain à l'autre bout du combiné.

-T'as intérêt à me ramener ce chapitre fini pour demain c'est clair?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Misaki va m'aider à trouver l'inspiration.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, demain je...

" Bip"

Usagi venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Autant dire qu'elle fulminait littéralement de rage en rentrant à la maison d'édition et qu'elle envoya balader la moitié du personnel mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

L'écrivain de son côté rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se tourna vers Misaki. L'étudiant, collé à lui contre son gré, tentait de s'extirper de ses bras.

-Usagi, tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ici et maintenant?!

-Bien sûr. Ce côté exigu rend la chose bien plus attirante...

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans notre chambre? On serait plus à l'aise.

-C'est toujours le même lit. Ici au moins ça change. Répondit-il en souriant.

-Oui mais t'es sûr que dans le placard à balai de notre appart' ça soit très confortable ?! Explosa Misaki en sortant du placard. Tout ça pour échapper à Aikawa!

-Pff... que tu peux être casse-pied... marmonna l'écrivain avant de plaquer son compagnon au sol.

ooo

-Dis Miyagi, j'ai une question. Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment la soupe aux choux? Questionna Shinobu.

-Euh...

Question fatale. Comment lui dire qu'il la détestait? S'il répondait oui, ce dernier lui en préparerait tout les jours et il risquait de mourir d'une overdose de choux. Si il disait non, son petit ami se vexerait et une dispute éclaterait. Un choix cornélien s'imposait à lui. Vérité ou mensonge? Une solution devint évidente. Fuir et répondre plus tard.

-Mon petit Shinobu ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas...

-De quoi?

-Eh bien tu sais de quoi je parle... Ca fait longtemps que toi et moi...

" Et merde." pensa Miyagi. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui dire le fond de sa pensée? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait lui déboutonner sa chemise et aller plus loin? En tout cas, à la tête que faisait le jeune garçon, il n'avait toujours pas compris l'allusion. Comment expliquer à un gamin de 17 ans plus jeune que lui qu'il avait envie sans pour autant se faire passer pour un pédophile? Gros dilemme encore une fois. Plus les minutes et les explications s'enchaînaient, plus le professeur touchait le fond du pitoyable.

Il soupira. Shinobu fronçait de plus en plus fortement les sourcils et sa veine près de sa tempe ne cessait de grossir. " J'aurais peut être dû lui dire franchement ce que je pensais à propos de sa soupe..." songea le professeur en voyant que son compagnon n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier les sous-entendus bizarres qu'il faisait.

Mais soudain, quelque chose sonna, le délivrant ainsi d'une dispute qui se profilait à l'horizon. Il extirpa son téléphone de la poche avant de sa chemise et, après s'être excusé, sortit dehors. Il décrocha et en profita pour allumer une cigarette. Il écoutait patiemment son interlocuteur en faisant quelques volutes de fumées. Il faisait encore jour et une légère brise venait soulever ses cheveux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il prit enfin la parole.

-C'est parfait. Donc tu as pu réserver la salle comme prévu?

-Ouaip. Mais pourquoi vous ne le faites pas?! S'écria Sango à l'autre bout du fil. De nous deux c'est moi qui risque le plus gros! En plus c'est vous l'adulte!

-Je sais mais tu es plus discrète que moi. En plus tu as pas mal de contact tu pourrais nous avoir du matériel en réduction ?

-J'essayerais. C'est parce que vous êtes encore fauché?

-Exact... soupira Miyagi désespéré. En plus mon horoscope m'a dit que ça n'allait pas s'arranger! Sinon tu peux faire en sorte que Jun nous prête des motos vu qu'elle connaît certaines bandes.

-Toujours aussi froussard pour leur demander? Se moqua Sango.

-Arrête tes bêtises !Sinon tu en as parler à Rin? Elle a du charisme donc je pense qu'elle peut ramener du monde.

-Nan je m'en charge demain. En tout cas vénérez moi de m'avoir à vos côtés pour ce plan sinon je sais pas comment vous feriez !

-Arrête t'as les chevilles qui enflent... ajouta Miyagi. Bon je compte sur toi. Au fait, n'oublies pas de demander une autorisation parentale pour la sortie de mardi !

-Très drôle! Bougonna Sango en tirant dans un cailloux avec son pied.

Elle raccrocha. La rue était animée et des tas de touristes se baladaient tranquillement. Elle composa un second numéro et tomba directement sur Jun.

-Hey, faudrait que t'aille voir Ryuji pour lui demander une dizaine de motos.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est à propos du plan que je dois vous révéler demain. Répondit Sango épuisée par toute cette organisation.

-Okay. Je peux emmener Rin avec moi? J'ai pas envie d'y aller toute seule.

-Si tu veux. Ajouta-t-elle avant d'éteindre son téléphone.

ooo

Quelques temps plus tôt, Jun était passée prendre Rin chez elle mais ne lui avait préciser que plus tard qu'elles allaient dans un garage à motos. Aussitôt, la plus petite des deux voulu faire demi-tour mais elle fût retenue par une Jun qu'à moitié de bonne humeur car Sango lui faisaient perdre des heures de sommeil.

En effet, lorsqu'elle avait appelé, la nuit était déjà tombée mais Nowaki n'était toujours pas rentré. Obligée d'inventer un mensonge auprès d'Hiroki pour s'absenter, elle avait ensuite rejoint Rin et elles se dirigeaient à présent vers le dernier était fermé depuis plusieurs heures mais elles entrèrent par la porte de service.

A l'intérieur, un type brun avec des lunettes réparait l'un des bolides. Sur la table à côté, des dizaines d'outils s'amassaient et une cigarette à moitié éteinte reposait dans le cendrier. Jun s'installa sur une chaise, s'y affala et prit un chewing-gum. Rin prit timidement un tabouret et elles attendirent patiemment que l'homme est fini son travail.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se releva et essuya ses mains devenues noires. Il alluma ensuite une cigarette et s'assit en face des deux étudiantes.

-Qu'es-ce qui t'amène si tard? S'enquit-il auprès de la plus grande en faisant quelques volutes de fumée.

-J'ai un service à te demander.

-Tiens pour changer... ironisa-t-il en se servant un verre d'alcool.

Il en proposa à Jun mais elle refusa. Rin par contre accepta immédiatement.

-Est-ce que dans huit jours tu pourrais me préparer une petite dizaine de moto?

-Hmm... ça pourrait être faisable. Pourquoi?

-Aucune idée, c'est encore une idée à Sango.

-Ok je te fais ça. Je vous le fais gratuit vu que tu croules pas sur l'or et que Sango est toujours fauchée...

-Elle dépenses toujours plus que ce dont elle possède. En même temps, dans mon souvenir ton meilleur ami est pas mal non plus dans ce domaine là! Rigola-t-elle.

-Pas faux! Je crois bien qu'il ne changera jamais...

-Au fait, y'a des rumeurs qui courent. Il serait devenu prof?!

-Exact! J'en reviens pas non plus.

-Il a réussi à passer l'examen idiot comme il est ?!

-Visiblement c'est le cas. Une de ses collègues ne cesse de me dire qu'il est adoré par ses élèves et que c'est un bon enseignant ! Si il y a quelques années on m'avait dit ça je n'y aurait jamais cru.

-Tu m'étonnes! Bon je dois filer. On se revoit un de ces jours?

-Si tu veux. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Aller, à plus Ryuji !

Elle se releva alors suivit de près par une Rin un peu ivre. Elles sortirent dans la rue devenue quasiment déserte entre temps. La plus grande sourit en voyant les joues de son amie teintée de rose.

-Mais dit moi... il ne t'aurais pas taper dans l'oeil Ryuji?

-Hic! Hoqueta-t-elle. Pas du tout! Ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Alors c'est quoi ton type de garçon?

-Eh bien... ça serait un peu dans le style de Takagi, tu sais celui de notre classe... confia Rin.

-Record battu! En deux questions et un peu d'alcool j'arrive à te tirer les vers du nez! T'as encore des progrès à faire.

-Quoi?! Reviens ici !

C'est alors que Rin poursuivit Jun à travers plusieurs rues de Tokyo pour lui faire payer cette moquerie qu'elle jugeait de mauvais goût. La responsable quant à elle, hilare, rentra vite fait chez elle. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle scène en rentrant...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dimanche

Chapitre 5 : Dimanche

-Rin.

-Hmmm...

-Rin, tu dors?

-…

-Rin !

-Quoi ?! Sursauta l'intéressée.

-Tu prends toute la couette.

-Et tu me réveilles pour ça Jun ?! S'égosilla l'étudiante, furax. Je te rappelle que je suis déjà bien gentille de t'héberger pour une nuit alors n'en demande pas trop ! Répondit-elle, prête à se recoucher.

-C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai dû dormir ici. En plus, tu m'as fait passer par la fenêtre !

-La flemme de descendre en bas pour t'ouvrir. Pourquoi t'es venue ici d'ailleurs?!

-Eh bien... comment dire... -commença Jun en réfléchissant- Nowaki et Hiroki étaient sur le canapé du salon en train de...

-De quoi?

-De faire des choses... Oh et puis merde tu m'as comprise, ils couchaient ensemble !

-Ils sont humains c'est normal.

-Mais ils sont pas obligés de le faire dans le salon ! Bref, le temps que je réalise ce qui se passait, Nowaki m'avait remarqué et Hiroki me fusillait du regard. Du coup j'ai refermé la porte, me suis enfuie et je t'ai appelée pour que je dormes chez toi.

-Sinon t'aurais pu rentrer dans ta chambre comme si de rien n'était.

-Pas bête ton idée.

-Bon allez feignasse bouge-toi ! On doit rejoindre Sango dans dix minutes au parc.

-Quoi ?! Mais faut se remuer alors!

-Ouais et ça commence par ça !

Rin donna alors un gros coup de pieds dans Jun pour que cette dernière tombe lourdement du lit. "Vengeance pour m'avoir tiré les vers du nez hier soir !" pensa-t-elle en prenant soin d'écraser son amie lorsqu'elle descendit à son tour du lit.

-Au fait, c'est qui cet Hiroki? Le petit ami de Nowaki ça je le sais mais il est canon?

-C'est... Kamijou-sensei. Répondit Jun dans un souffle.

-Ah bon?! Manqua de s'étouffer Rin, se prenant alors les pieds dans le tapis et retombant une nouvelle fois sur Jun.

-Tu m'étouffes-là Rin...

ooo

Aikawa paniquait. Totalement. Elle courait à travers les rues de Tokyo, accompagnée par un Isaka mal réveillé. Elle l'avait réquisitionné tôt ce matin pour chercher Rin. Aucune nouvelles. L'étudiante devait retrouver l'éditrice dans un café pour parler et Aikawa voulait lui faire la surprise au sujet d'un futur contrat. Mais elle n'était jamais venue. Sept heures sonnait quand les deux éditeurs se rejoignirent au bar, situé juste en face d'un fleuriste.

-Où peut-elle être passée? S'inquiéta Aikawa, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Elle ne doit pas se trouver bien loin... à moins que? Mais oui ! Répondit Isaka.

Il s'empara de son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Quelques bips agaçants retentirent avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

-Que veux-tu?

-Mon petit Usagi ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-Bien. Il est sept heures du matin je te rappelle.

-Oui, je sais mais voilà... on a perdu Rin et on ne sait pas où elle est.

-En quoi cela me concerne?

-Vu qu'elle à l'air de bien s'entendre avec le jeune Misaki, elle aurait pu être avec lui. Tu as une idée d'où elle se cache? En échange, je pourrais t'aider à surveiller Misaki quand il vient au bureau. Qu'en pen...

-Aucune idée.

Usagi raccrocha immédiatement. Certes, l'étudiante était sympathique mais ce n'était pas son problème. Il continua donc sa route en direction du parc de Beika. Tout semblait calme, aucun enfant hurlant ou pleurant. Le silence. Assis sur un banc, en face une petite mare, l'écrivain fit quelques volutes de fumées pour passer le temps.

Mais soudain, des éclats de voix attisèrent sa curiosité. Tout ce remue-ménage venait de derrière le buisson situé dans le dos de l'écrivain. Il soupira. Alors que l'idée de changer de banc lui tendait les bras, il resta assis à écouter. Un nom. Puis deux. Il connaissait les personnes mentionnée et l'une des voix lui devint familière.

-On a pas besoin de lui ! S'écria Sango.

-Hmm... Je ne suis pas d'accord. Misaki pourrait être un atout utile. Si il est de notre côté, il baladerait Hiroki le temps que tout soit prêt. Renchérit Jun.

-J'en reviens pas qu'on organise une fête pour Kamijou... soupira la dernière des trois.

-Usagi manqua de s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Hiroki Kamijou. L'écrivain savait que ce dernier était l'un des professeurs du jeune Misaki et de Rin. Mais qui étaient les deux autres étudiantes?

-D'après toi, on met Nowaki dans la confidence?

-Nope ! Je veux lui faire la surprise. Répondit Jun avec un clin d'oeil.

-Je l'imagine déjà avec son déguisement... -rêvassa Rin.

-Bon c'est pas le tout mais qui a de l'argent? Demanda Sango.

Elles regardèrent toutes trois leurs porte-monnaie. Silence. Leur teint devint blanchâtre et celui de Jun, déjà très clair au quotidien, arborait une pâleur cadavérique. Retournant d'un geste leurs portefeuilles, seules quelques pièces tombèrent au sol. Un moment de désespoir s'ensuivit. 142 yens (environ 1 euro) gisaient par terre.

-On va pas aller loin... constata Sango. On fait comment?

-Des petits boulots? Proposa Jun.

-J'en ai déjà un.

-Nan c'est trop chiant et ça va prendre du temps. Il faudrait... L'une de vous a une grand-mère riche? S'enquit Sango.

-Euh... non. Dirent les deux autres en choeur.

-Merde. Sinon on aurait pu avoir un héritage.

-Rêve pas trop...

-Vous parlez bien d'un financement pour une fête pour Hiroki Kamijou? Les interrompit Usagi en surgissant de derrière le buisson.

-Usagi-san ! S'écria Rin.

-C'est qui lui? S'enquit Sango.

-C'est le petit-a... commença l'étudiante à lunettes avant que le romancier ne plaque sa main sur sa bouche.

-Elle voulait dire que je suis le tuteur de Misaki durant l'absence de son frère.

-C'est vous qui conduisiez la belle voiture rouge l'autre jour? Interrogea Jun.

-Exact.

-Elle devait valoir une fortune ! J'aimerais tellement rouler dedans...

-Nan mieux vaut une Harley-Davidson ça roule dix fois plus vite. Affirma Sango.

-Dites, Usagi-san. Cela vous dirait de participer à une petite fête? Demanda Rin avec un sourire enjôleur.

ooo

Nowaki sirotait son café sur le canapé. La chaîne des informations indiquait dix heures pile. La soirée avait été magnifique. Seul avec Hiroki, tout semblait comme un rêve. Jun était partie dormir chez Rin et Sango chez Ryuji. En paix. Pas de disputes, pas de cris, pas de...

-Hey, nous revoilà ! S'exclama Sango en défonçant la porte d'entrée avec son pied.

-Putain, y'a une poignée c'est pas pour les chiens ! Ca va coûter une fortune en réparation ! Répondit Jun un tantinet sur les nerfs.

-On s'en fout c'est Hiroki qui paye !

La paix s'en était allée. Échappant un soupir, le pédiatre les salua et fit la sourde oreille. Avec un peu de chance, elles iront dans leur chambre pour le laisser tranquille. C'était sans compter sur Hiroki.

-Comment ça je vais payer ?! C'est ta connerie donc tu finances !

-J'ai même pas un euro dans mon portefeuille.

-Alors trouve-toi un petit boulot !

Soudain Nowaki réalisa. Il scrutait son petit-ami depuis quelque temps et il venait de remarquer se qui clochait. Son teint vira en deux secondes au cramoisi et un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-P'tain c'est une manie de pas mettre de serviettes dans cette famille ?! Hurla Jun furax, en montrant la nudité de son professeur du doigt.

-Bah quoi? S'étonnèrent-ils en chœur suivis par un Nowaki pouffant de rire.

Jun soupira. Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter d'aller vivre chez Rin? Alors que le professeur, aidé par le pédiatre-fleuriste, enfilait un peignoir, elle sortit une feuille de sa poche et la tendit aux deux adultes.

-On a besoin d'une autorisation de sortie pour la fac. Vous devez signer là, ici, et encore là. Merci beaucoup !

-Pour toi Sango, s'était pas trop la peine vu que c'est moi qui vous surveillerais pendant la sortie.

-Ouais mais mon professeur est peu con et un poil pointilleux à l'extrême alors tu sais, on est jamais trop prudent. Répondit l'étudiante d'un ton neutre.

-Répète un p... -commença le prof en question- Nowaki arrête de tirer sur ce peignoir.

-Ah j'ai enfin ton attention ! C'est quoi cette histoire de parents accompagnateurs marqué sur ce papier?

-Comme professeurs, Miyagi et moi serons les seuls disponibles et il y a trop d'élèves donc on est pas assez pour les surveiller. C'est pourquoi il nous faut des parents pour nous aider.

-Surtout ne te sens pas obligé de venir... ajouta Sango en tendant un stylo pour qu'il signe.

-Bon, alors je viens. Répondit-il en souriant et rendit la feuille signée à sa soeur.

-Merci ! S'exclama Jun en sautant dans ses bras, le faisant tomber au sol.

-Tu m'étouffe-là...

ooo

Rin hésitait. Derrière la porte, elle entendait des éclats de voix mais n'osait rentrer. Elle respira profondément et saisit la poignée. Elle poussa lentement la porte quand un cri strident et suraiguë lui arriva aux oreilles.

Étant peu habituée à ses lentilles, certaines formes qui se mouvent trop vite lui apparaissent floues. C'est ainsi qu'une grosse tâche noire floutée lui sauta au cou et à cause de la petite taille de Rin, son visage atterrit directement dans ce qui semblait être une poitrine.

-Ma petite Rin est vivante ! S'exclama Aikawa au bord des larmes. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu te sois fait kidnappé par un pédophile puis violée, assassinée et jetée au fond d'une rivière !

-Vous me faites peur... trembla l'étudiante en se dirigeant discrètement vers Misaki, ce dernier ayant lui aussi une peur bleue de l'éditrice à certains moments.

-On a pas un livre à finir? S'enquit Usagi en fumant une énième cigarette.

-Si, j'arrive ! Bon alors des idées?

-Aucune.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu devais me le rendre hier ! Tu vas voir sale gratte-papier de merde !

-Du calme voyons ! S'interposa le jeune Misaki. Rin va l'aider à finir d'ici une semaine ne vous en faites pas.

-J'ai déjà pleins d'idées. Bien évidemment, toutes comparaisons avec des personnes réelles seraient purement fortuites. Dit Rin en donnant un énorme paquet de feuilles où des idées y étaient griffonnées.

-Il s'agit de Misaki n'est-ce-pas? S'interrogea Usagi en feuilletant vite fait la paperasse.

-Évidement !

-Tu viens pas de dire que... j'abandonne. Soupira Misaki en retournant à ses fourneaux. Mais au fait ! Tiens signe ça !

-De quoi s'agit-il?

-Une autorisation de sortie avec l'université.

-Tiens je l'ai signé. Il vous faut des accompagnateurs?

-Oui -renchérit Rin- Kamijou-sensei et l'autre prof, je me souviens plus de son nom, ne sont pas assez pour nous surveiller.

-Je viens avec vous.

-Quoi ?! Nan mais te sens pas obligé! C'est pas la peine! Ajouta Misaki, s'imaginant déjà un Usagi plus que collant et jaloux lors de la sortie.

-Mais voyons laisse-le venir ! Dit Rin sentant alors un "traîtresse" de la part de l'étudiant tellement il le pensait fort.

-Allez trêves de bavardages inutiles, au boulot monsieur l'écrivain !


	5. Chapitre 5: Lundi

Un grand merci à Emma0406 d'être ma beta-reader sur cette fanfiction ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5: Lundi

Les yeux encore à moitié clos, se tenant la tête d'une main et enfournant une grosse cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche, Jun peinait à se réveiller. A côté d'elle, Hiroki prenait tranquillement son café en lisant le journal mais semblait déjà fatigué. La nuit avait été mauvaise et Nowaki avait été appelé pour une urgence à l'hôpital tôt ce matin.

Sango, tout juste sortie de sous la douche s'installa face à l'étudiante et observa ses moindres gestes. N'ayant pas faim pour l'instant, elle embarqua un paquet de bonbons et des gâteaux pour la pause. L'appartement était on ne peut plus calme, au plus grand désespoir de Sango. Elle haïssait le silence.

\- On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?

\- Trois heures de littérature.

\- Avec l'autre abruti ?!

\- Je suis à côté je te rappelle, signala Hiroki en mangeant une biscotte.

\- Suivi de deux heures d'histoire et une heure d'anglais.

\- Jun on va mourir ! s'écria l'étudiante en s'accrochant au pyjama de son amie.

\- Lâche-moi avant que ça finisse mal.

\- T'es de mauvais poil ? Remarque tu fais une de ces têtes... même le diable en aurait des frissons !

\- Je ne suis pas du matin.

\- Souris ! Bon je vais te raconter une blague...

\- Tu vas la fermer oui ?! hurla Jun en balançant son bol de céréales sur Sango.

\- Crève !

( suite à la violence de cette scène, le passage sera coupé)

Après avoir mis l'appartement dans un bazar immense, les deux étudiantes partirent faire un brin de toilette. Hiroki, las, était resté assis, le regard fixe sur son journal, mais ses yeux semblaient vides. Une énorme tâche de lait avait explosé sur sa chemise à cause des filles mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

A côté de lui, le portable de Nowaki trônait fièrement sur la table non-débarrassée. Il n'avait jamais mis de code et il venait de recevoir un sms. Hiroki l'avait lu calmement : « Oublier mon téléphone. Je suis avec celui de l'un de mes collègues. Tu peux me le rapporter Hiro-san ? ». Inconsciemment, il lut les autres messages et peu habitué aux smartphones, il était tombé sur l'historique.

Depuis deux minutes, après cette lecture, il semblait immobile comme coupé du reste du monde. Aucun appel. Aucun message de l'hôpital. Pas d'urgence en somme. Juste le mensonge de son petit-ami. Pourquoi était-il parti ?

ooo

Rin avait une fâcheuse habitude. Elle adorait colporter des rumeurs. Certains aimaient les échecs ou lire l'horoscope mais elle, c'était de raconter pleins de ragots. En attendant ses amies, elle flânait à la recherche d'un scoop intéressant et lorsqu'elle tomba sur cet élève qui ne semblait pas inscrit dans cette fac, sa curiosité augmenta.

Telle une chasseuse voulant attraper sa proie, elle le guetta, en retrait et cachée, prête à bondir sur un mouvement inhabituel de la part de sa victime. Le jeune garçon regardait autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur d'être suivi mais il ne remarqua pas la présence de Rin. Il se dirigea alors en direction des bureaux des professeurs et s'arrêta devant l'une des portes. Il inspira profondément puis déglutit. Il toqua alors rapidement et l'étudiante reconnut immédiatement l'enseignant qui vint lui ouvrir. Il s'agissait du Professeur Miyagi et ce dernier parût décontenancé. Il sortit, referma derrière lui et entraîna le garçon avec lui.

\- Shinobu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas venir, chuchota Miyagi sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je voulais te voir.

\- Moi aussi mais... viens par là.

Il entraîna alors Shinobu dans une autre pièce qui semblait être une sorte de local, puis l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche avant de refermer la porte.

Rin, affichait une expression étrange : c'était à mi-chemin entre la joie de voir un couple comme celui-ci, surprise par la différence d'âges et enfin dégoûtée qu'elle ne puisse rien voir ni entendre à présent.

Elle s'installa alors devant la porte pour écouter et fit mine de refaire son lacet pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Soudain, un raclement de gorge la ramena à la réalité.

\- Rin, pourquoi tu refais et défais inlassablement ton lacet depuis tout à l'heure ? s'enquit Misaki, étonné.

\- Euh... hé,hé,hé... c'est assez simple ! C'est parce que... je suis perfectionniste !

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi as-tu accepté de servir un déjeuner cramé à Aikawa hier ?

Rin soupira. Elle s'écarta de la porte et entraîna le jeune Misaki quelques couloirs plus loin. Après tout, il vivait une situation assez similaire. Il comprendrait. Ou pas.

\- Il est pas encore à la fac et il sort avec un mec de plus de 30 ans ?! Mais c'est... juste le pauvre quoi ! Je parie que lui aussi a été forcé par un vieux pervers comme Usagi… dit Misaki qui se remémorait certains souvenirs.

\- Mais je viens de te dire que c'est le gamin qui est venu pour le voir et non l'inverse donc c'est pas forcé !

\- Qui est venu voir qui ? Demanda Jun en arrivant les mains dans les poches.

\- Je parie que Hiroki est responsable ! hurla Sango, levant un bras au ciel pour qu'on la remarque et faisant ainsi voler un tiers du paquet de céréales qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Ma bouffe !

\- Hmm... je mise sur Miyagi ! Il a bien une tête de pédophile, ajouta Jun en rigolant.

Misaki et Rin se regardèrent, incrédules puis étreignirent la pauvre étudiante de toutes leurs forces.

\- Apprend-nous à avoir tes talents de divination ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur. Comment as-tu fait pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Miyagi ?

\- Euh... le hasard...

\- Ne sois pas si modeste ! répondit Rin

\- Jun, dans mon dos j'ai combien de doigts levés ? s'enquit l'étudiant.

\- Trois ?

\- Très bonne blague ! Sérieusement, on sait que tu sais quel est le chiffre exact. ajouta Rin.

\- Quatre ?

\- Trop fort ! s'exclamèrent la petite blonde et Misaki, des étoiles pleins les yeux et câlinant leur amie aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient.

\- J'étouffe un peu là...

\- On s'en fout de ses talents de divimachintruc ! Il faut se renseigner là-dessus ! continua Sango.

\- Déjà fait ! répondit l'étudiante à lunettes en tendant un petit calepin. J'y ai retranscrit toute la conversation.

\- Merci ! Bon alors voyons voir comment on peut tourner ça pour faire vendre un futur article... Pourquoi pas « Relation interdite entre un prof et son élève ! » ? Nan trop banal.

Mais trop tard. Rin avait déjà commencé le boulot, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Deux heures plus tard, la moitié de la fac était au courant. Comme quoi le bouche à oreille, c'est ce qui marchait le mieux.

ooo

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Miyagi était comme qui dirait invisible aux yeux des autres. Son physique, banal, ne le démarquait pas des autres. Même son chien peinait à reconnaître son maître parmi les autres et Miyagi désespérait quand son animal de compagnie ramenait l'os à un homme beaucoup plus jeune et plus beau que lui. Le pire, c'était quand son chien faisait sa moue de chien battu lorsqu'il devait retourner auprès de son véritable maître. Tout le monde se fichait qu'il soit là ou non. Sauf trois personnes.

La première, sa mère, faisait toujours attention à lui, de peur qu'il ne se blesse et ce jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. La seconde était son ex-femme, qui elle savait le repérer parmi la foule, même s'il tentait de s'échapper, pour faire le tour des grands magasins et bien entendu c'était sa carte bleue qui chauffait. Shinobu quant à lui, ne voyait que par Miyagi et même à des kilomètres à la ronde il savait le retrouver, chose pratique en soit car le professeur avait un sens de l'orientation plus que limité.

C'est pourquoi il fût étonné, lors de la pause déjeuner, qu'une bonne partie des étudiants le fixe d'un regard étrange. Chargé d'un tas de livres immense, il continua son chemin jusqu'à son bureau où il y trouva son subordonné qui semblait broyer du noir.

\- Alors Hiroki ? On s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin ? Tu veux un câlin de réconfort ? s'enquit-il amusé.

\- Laissez-moi, répondit-il en griffonnant une appréciation cynique sur la copie d'un élève.

Miyagi s'empara alors de sa chaise roulante, s'installa dessus avec le dossier en face de lui et fit rouler l'engin à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive nez à nez avec son collègue. Ce dernier avait abandonné ses copies pour voir le manège de son supérieur. Celui-ci posa son index entre les sourcils de Hiroki.

\- Arrête de froncer les sourcils ou tu vas avoir des rides plus vite que prévu !

\- Et vous arrêtez d'avoir ce sourire stupide sur votre visage ou il risque de recevoir un livre en plein dedans plus vite que prévu !

\- Que de méchancetés ma parole ! Un problème entre toi et Nowaki ?

\- On va dire que oui.

\- Et ? Développe sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider pour améliorer ta relation.

\- Quand je pense que c'est un divorcé qui me dit ça, soupira Hiroki en retournant à ses copies.

\- Touché... répondit le professeur comme un enfant à qui on vient de faire une remarque. Nowaki a fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Il a prétexté avoir une urgence ce matin à 7 heures à l'hôpital. Il a oublié son portable et sans faire exprès je suis tombé sur l'historique. Il n'y avait aucun appel de la part des urgences, juste celui d'une femme mais j'ignore de qui il s'agit.

\- C'est bizarre en effet... pourtant quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois, il n'avait pas l'air du genre à mentir. Il semble amoureux et un garçon si beau ne peut...

\- Je me passerais de vos commentaires sur son physique. En plus vous avez déjà quelqu'un si je ne m'abuse.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?! Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé !

\- Une rumeur court comme quoi vous sortez avec un garçon qui n'est même pas encore à la fac et qu'il s'appelle Shinobu...

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils me regardaient tous bizarrement !

\- Je le pense aussi. Au fait, vous devez assurer le cours de 14 heures à la place du professeur Keipala car il est absent pour une semaine.

\- C'est la classe de on sait qui ? Mais c'est même pas ma matière !

\- Je les ai eu ce matin pendant trois heures et je confirme : Ils sont plus énervants que d'habitude.

\- Je suis maudit ! Mon horoscope ce matin avait raison j'aurais dû rester couché ! s'écria l'enseignant en se frappant la tête contre le bureau, priant que ce soit un cauchemar.

ooo

Le professeur hésitait à rentrer. Le pire était à prévoir, surtout avec la sœur de Hiroki dans les parages. Il secoua la tête et se ressaisit. Après tout, il peut être très sévère quand il le veut. Il ouvrit donc la porte à la volée, s'installa sur l'estrade et griffonna rapidement son nom sur le tableau noir. L'amphithéâtre était bondé mais il enchaîna.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Miyagi et je remplace Mr Keipala pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons donc commencer notre cours … il y a déjà une question à ce que je vois !

\- On a jamais eu cours avec ce prof. On est en licence économie et non littéraire.

\- Ah. Bon bah votre prof devrait pas tarder !

« Et merde ! » pensa Miyagi en se précipitant dans les couloirs. Il sortit alors son petit plan de l'établissement et vérifia dans quelle salle il devait être. Il s'arrêta net, furax. Il revint sur ses pas, retourna dans la salle de départ et y découvrit une Sango debout sur l'estrade en train de hurler : « Pas cours aujourd'hui ! Mon plan est magnifique je sais ». Mais elle aperçut le regard noir de Miyagi et elle partit se rasseoir. L'idée de le faire tourner en bourrique dans tout l'établissement avait foiré.

\- Je ne m'étais pas trompé de salle finalement. J'espère que cette plaisanterie ne recommencera pas ou préparez-vous à dix heures de colles ce week-end.

Un silence de mort s'ensuivit. Tout le monde baissait la tête sauf une personne. Assez jeune, il ne souriait pas et fixait le professeur du regard. Il était installé à côté de Jun et Miyagi eu un frisson en voyant la main de l'étudiante se lever.

\- Une question ? s'enquit-il mais sachant déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Est-ce vrai que vous flirtez avec cette personne ici présente et qui refuse de répondre à nos questions ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Shinobu, telle une avocate.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je y répondre ?

\- Une rumeur court comme quoi vous sortez avec lui. Vous confirmez ?

Stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir il en oublia la question. Shinobu venait de sourire. Pas de façon forcée mais réellement. L'adolescent prit alors la parole.

\- Il s'agit de mon ex beau-frère et nous avons gardé contact. Il n'y a rien de plus.

Jun ne continua pas davantage même si elle aurait espéré en quelque sorte que leur amour soit révélé au grand jour. Une histoire d'amour caché ne dit jamais rien qui vaille mais ce couple-ci lui prouvera le contraire au fil des années.

\- Mais au fait, continua Sango, dix minutes de cours sont passées et on a pas encore emmerdé Miyagi !

Le professeur s'empara alors d'une craie jaune et la lança en plein dans le visage de l'étudiante. Elle hurla pendant tout le reste du cours mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Certes, le record n'était pas battu mais toucher sa cible a toujours du bon. Surtout quand son petit ami se trouve à trois places de là et qu'il semble bien s'amuser.

ooo

Nowaki n'avait pas travaillé ce matin, il ne commençait que cet après-midi mais Hiroki n'en savait rien. Il ne rentra que tard le soir, vers 22 heures à cause des embouteillages. Seules les lumières de la ville qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre éclairaient le salon. Son compagnon était assis sur le canapé devant la télé. Le volume était très faible. Nowaki s'installa alors à côté de lui et l'embrassa mais Hiroki ne réagit pas et se laissa faire. Un silence gênant s'installa et le pédiatre mit plus de deux minutes avant de parler.

\- Tu as eu une bonne journée ?

\- Si on oublie le fait que tu m'as menti et qu'en plus tu me prennes pour un idiot, dans ce cas tout vas bien. Où étais-tu ce matin ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais à l'hôpital.

\- Intéressant. Surtout quand ton historique d'appel n'indique rien de tout ça mis à part celui d'une femme.

\- Ecoute... c'est compliqué...

\- Laisse tomber.

Il se leva, éteignit la télévision et partit dans sa chambre en fermant à clé derrière lui. Il entendit Nowaki chuchoter à la porte en lui suppliant de le laisser entrer mais il ne bougea pas. Il aurait voulu crier et pleurer mais Jun et Sango, qui dormaient dans la pièce à côté aurait été réveillées. Il avait l'impression que Nowaki s'éloignait de lui comme lors de ce voyage à New-York.

Désespéré, le médecin retourna sur le canapé et s'allongea. Il ne pouvait rien dire à Hiroki pour l'instant, il devait attendre quelques jours encore.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une couverture épaisse atterrit sur lui. Il s'en extirpa et tomba nez à nez avec Jun qui était accroupie près du canapé.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'étudiante.

\- Vous nous avez entendus ?

\- Sango n'en sait rien car elle dort à poings fermés. Du coup tu dors sur le canapé ?

\- Oui, il a fermé la chambre à clé.

\- Dans ce cas je te laisse ma couette. Tu peux dormir dans mon lit je vais squatter chez Sango, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit Jun.

\- Fais de beaux rêves Nowaki. Pour faire de magnifiques rêves je te conseille de penser à moi ! Bon ok je me tais... je crois que Sango a déteint sur moi. Je veux pas avoir des chevilles aussi enflées qu'elle !

Elle rentra alors dans sa chambre, laissant un Nowaki amusé derrière elle. Mais bien vite, la réalité revint à lui. Il avait accepté de participer à la sortie scolaire des filles donc il allait devoir passer toute la journée de demain avec Hiroki...

* * *

Me revoilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Pour le prochain, j'hésite à le couper en deux car il fait 14 pages open office donc ça risque d'être un peu lourd à lire. Je remercie aussi les personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews!


	6. Chapitre 6: Mardi

Posez les revolvers, bazookas, haches, grenades ou tout autres armes potentiellement mortelles! Je sais ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas posté de chapitre mais bon celui-là fait 15 pages ! N'ayant pas eu de nouvelle d'Emma qui était la bêta-reader du chapitre 5 j'avais attendu sa réponse mais rien... et puis j'ai perdu ma clé USB Je tenais à dire un grand merci aux personnes suivant cette fic car ça me fait super plaisir ! :D

Avant de lire je voulais vous dire que dans ce chapitre y'a une part d'histoire vraie à certains passages, sur mes expériences personnelles et une de Sango (le coup des pavés à la toute fin est vrai !). Bon et bien bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Mardi

Blasé, Hiroki se laissa tomber sur la banquette du train côté fenêtre, juste en face de Miyagi. La journée promettait d'être longue car oui, la sortie scolaire était enfin arrivée, au plus grand dam des deux professeurs. En effet, seuls contre la petite centaine d'élèves dont ils étaient chargés, munis de leurs simples voix pour faire régner l'ordre ( la directrice de l'université avait refusé catégoriquement l'utilisation d'un taser contre les plus enragés.), ils ne pesaient pas lourds. Évidemment, peu de parents répondirent présents à cet appel à l'aide désespéré.

A part Usagi et Nowaki, personne ne leur vint en aide. D'ailleurs, ces derniers revenaient avec un café dans chaque main et ils s'installèrent à côté des deux professeurs puis posèrent les boissons sur la petite table. Miyagi sortit alors de son sac-à-dos un journal, plus que froissé, et alla directement à l'avant-dernière page.

Voyons voir ce que nous dit l'horoscope aujourd'hui ! Annonça Miyagi en tentant d'aplatir correctement le quotidien. Alors... Amour : célibataire, attendez-vous à une rencontre haute en couleurs ! En couple, n'oubliez pas votre partenaire et évitez les avances trop directes, il pourrait s'éloigner. Travail : Risque de stress, mais n'hésitez pas à prendre des initiatives ! Même si les retombées sont quasiment négatives à chaque fois. Santé : Attention gros risque de blessures !

Ce n'est pas très brillant... dit Nowaki en sirotant son café.

Il serait peut-être judicieux de vous acheter des protections pour parer les chutes. Ajouta pensivement Usagi à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes dans son sac.

Mais mon petit Hiroki va me protéger !

Vous rigolez ?! S'écria-t-il. Débrouillez-vous ! On a 100 gamins à surveiller pour info. On a d'autre choses à faire !

Tu es si méchant... pleura le professeur, la tête sur la table.

A l'autre bout du wagon, nos quatre étudiants préférés étaient installés ensemble autour d'une table. Rin lisait tranquillement un manga tandis que Misaki et Sango discutaient vivement de cuisine, cette dernière en profitant aussi pour manger son petit-déjeuner. Pendant ce temps-là, Jun rêvassait en observant le paysage, les écouteurs plaqués sur les oreilles et la chanson « Ask Dna » résonnant en boucle. Mais soudain, une phrase la sortit de sa rêverie : « Le mec canon très grand avec des cheveux noirs, c'est le père de qui ? » S'enquit une voix. Jun baissa alors sa musique et écouta la conversation des deux jeunes filles derrière elle.

En tout cas il est beau c'est clair et son petit air timide est trop mimi !

Il a des yeux magnifiques ! Il est sexy je trouve. Ajouta la seconde fille en souriant.

Dans son fauteuil, Jun fulminait et sa colère était si visible que Sango et Misaki s'arrêtèrent de discuter.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Demanda timidement l'étudiant.

Nowaki c'est un joli prénom. En plus, il n'a pas d'alliance donc il ne doit pas être marié... Je tenterais bien ma chance ! Résonna la voix derrière Jun.

D'un bond cette dernière se retourna et furax, hurla, Rin lâchant son manga sous la surprise.

Bon alors écoutes-moi bien salope, il est pris ! Tu t'approches de lui une seule fois et je te butes dans la seconde qui suit ! C'est clair ?

Euh... oui... répondit l'étudiante apeurée.

Mademoiselle Kaminogi ! S'écria Miyagi à l'attention de Jun. Prononcez encore une fois cette phrase et c'est 7 heures de colle !

D'accord sensei... soupira l'étudiante en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

Pour qui elle se prend l'autre fille là-bas ? S'enquit Sango. S'il devenait célibataire, chuis preum's ! ajouta-t-elle en enfournant une grosse poignée de céréales. Et puis pas la peine de me faire ce regard là ma petite Jun car pour toi c'est mort il t'a adopté.

N'empêche... -glissa Rin à l'oreille de Jun- j'en reviens pas comment Hiroki et elle ont les même goûts niveau hommes !

De retour sur la table des quatre plus vieux du wagons, Nowaki réfléchissait depuis la réprimande de Miyagi.

Mais dans ce cas, si Jun s'énerve si facilement c'est parce que...

Hmm ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hiroki en détachant enfin ses yeux du paysage.

… Ma petite Jun aurait une liaison secrète ?!

HEIN ?! S'écria Hiroki, stupéfait.

Mais de là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient entendre le nom qui avait fait hurler Jun quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je vous laisse débattre là-dessus, je vais fumer. Dit Usagi en se levant.

Attendez j'arrive ! Ajouta Miyagi en l'accompagnant.

Hélas, pour rejoindre la salle pour fumeurs, il fallait qu'ils traversent tout le wagon, ce qui impliquait de passer devant les étudiantes en chaleur de tout à l'heure.

Regarde le type à côté du prof ! Il a l'air jeune lui aussi.

Il est pas mal ! Aussi bien que celui de tout à l'heure. Si ça se trouve, c'est un ami des professeurs et c'est le père d'aucun élève. J'ai peut-être ma chance !

Misaki, ne supportait pas de les entendre mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Si il hurlait comme Jun tout à l'heure, certains de ses camarades auraient des soupçons sur sa relation avec l'écrivain. Alors qu'il songeait à tout ça, une voix violente surgit, faisant sursauter quasiment toutes les personnes présentes.

Toi la chaudasse tu vas te calmer direct sinon je t'égorges dans les deux minutes ! Pesta Rin, debout sur son siège pour paraître plus imposante que son adversaire.

Mais... tenta de se justifier l'étudiante.

Je le connais et il est pris donc vas voir ailleurs pouffiasse !

Mademoiselle Ayuzawa !- s'interposa soudain Hiroki- encore une remarque de la sorte et je vous fait nettoyer l'université entière à la brosse à dent !

Tss' - répondit-elle en se rasseyant.

Elle fit ensuite un clin d'oeil à Misaki et ce dernier rougit aussitôt. Grâce à elle, son secret était gardé mais le regard de Rin, plein de sous-entendus étranges, gênaient Misaki. En effet ces derniers signifiaient clairement : « Comme ça tu pourras fêter ça au lit avec lui ce soir ! ».

L'écrivain de son côté, n'avait rien entendu de cette débandade dans le wagon. Adossé contre une des parois du train, il fumait tranquillement. Tout du moins, il essayait d'oublier Miyagi qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire la conversation. Mais soudain, alors que sa quatrième cigarette de la journée touchait à sa fin, deux personnes familières se profilèrent au loin dans le wagon adjacent. Il n'y avait que quelques passagers et une porte vitrée qui les séparaient. Usagi écrasa rapidement son mégot dans le cendrier et chercha une planque. Il pensa tout d'abord à sauter du train en marche mais c'était trop risqué. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule cachette possible.

Et c'est alors que mon chien mordit mon sandwich et …

Désolé je dois aller aux toilettes. Envie pressante. Le coupa Usagi en fonçant ensuite vers le lieu indiqué.

Ah bah ok... ajouta le professeur ne sachant quoi répondre.

L'écrivain ferma la porte à clé et colla son oreille contre cette dernière. La porte vitrée reliant les deux wagons s'ouvrit alors.

C'est gentil de ta part de m'inviter à la fête foraine !

Mais c'est tout naturel Aikawa ! A force de courir après les manuscrits d'Akihiko tu dois être épuisée.

C'est vrai je l'avoue ! Mais dit moi Isaka, n'y a-t-il vraiment aucune autre raison pour que tu m'emmène là-bas ?

Toujours aussi perspicace ! Eh bien, j'ai entendu des rumeurs au bureau comme quoi il accompagnait le jeune Misaki en sortie scolaire là-bas.

Intéressant, après tout, il nous empêche de bien travailler donc nous pourrions l'empêcher de bien s'amuser...

Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche !

Je crains que ton caractère ne commence à déteindre sur moi. Répondit-elle en soupirant.

Bon allez pour te remonter le moral après cette mauvaise nouvelle, je t'emmène manger ! Le wagon-restaurant n'est plus très loin.

En avant !

Une fois partis, Usagi décida de sortir des toilettes. Il revint auprès de Miyagi, le teint pâle : les deux éditeurs pouvaient faire tout et n'importe quoi pour lui gâcher sa journée.

Ça va ? Vous êtes blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine ! Vous avez le mal du transport ? Ne vous inquiétez pas on arrive dans 30 minutes ! Cette journée dans le parc d'attraction promet d'être amusante vous verrez ! Annonça Miyagi en souriant.

Je l'espère... ajouta Usagi, redoutant plus que jamais le duo Isaka – Aikawa.

Ooo

\- Dites-moi, Professeur Miyagi – s'enquit Misaki – Comment avez-vous réussis à nous emmener à une fête forraine ? Je veux dire, un voyage scolaire au départ est sensé instruire les élèves non ?

\- Rien de plus simple ! Un parc d'attraction est un élément récurrent dans beaucoup d'oeuvres littéraires il est donc normal de l'étudier. De plus c'est un cours sociologique sur...

\- Ceux qui s'en fichent lève la main ! S'écria Jun au groupe d'élèves.

Tous levèrent la main y compris Usagi qui fumait une énième cigarette. Miyagi soupira et continua sa route pour trouver une attraction intéressante. Séparé de son collègue, il se sentait dépassé par les événements. En effet, l'effectif de la classe étant trop nombreux, les étudiants furent séparés en deux pour les gérer. D'un côté nous avions le duo Hiroki – Nowaki et de l'autre Miyagi – Usagi.

A leur plus grand malheur, Sango et Rin avait été séparées de Jun et Misaki. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs désespéré. Pour commencer, Usagi l'accompagnait et il ne craignait qu'une chose : que son partenaire ne soit jaloux. « Partenaire ». Ses joues se tintèrent immédiatement de rouge. Décidément, il avait toujours du mal avec ce mot. Il secoua la tête et inspira un grand coup. Usagi était un adulte et qui savait se contrôler ….

\- Au fait, Misaki . l'interrompit soudain Usagi

\- Oui ?

\- Ça serait bien que l'on essaye de le faire dans une attraction pour que je trouve l'inspiration pour mon roman.

L'étudiant se figea sur place, comme changé en une statue de pierre. « Je vais le tuer » songea-t-il mais l'écrivain continuait déjà son chemin, ignorant totalement la réponse de sa moitié.

Un autre problème se posa aussi au jeune garçon : Jun. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement parler. A vrai dire, il l'a trouvait assez flippante. Lorsque Usagi lui avait demandé une description, il avait répondu ceci : « Imagine un cadavre avec des yeux rouges, affichant un regard assassin suivit d'un sourire machiavélique, une aura noire qui s'installe dans la pièce et prononçant « je vais tuer celui qui m'a réveillé » avec une voix d'outre-tombe ». Un profil peu flatteur en somme.

Mais bon aujourd'hui il était décidé à discuter avec elle. Mais alors qu'il l'a cherchait, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus à côté de lui. Cette dernière avait rejoint Miyagi à l'avant du groupe.

\- Un défi ? Interrogea Miyagi en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui ! Au stand de tir ! Au moins ça permettrait de faire une attraction au lieu de marcher comme nous le faisons depuis dix minutes.

\- Hmm... Ça marche ! Mais prépare-toi à perdre.

\- Ah oui ? Je voudrais bien voir ça !

\- Un duel entre le prof et Jun ? Les paris sont ouverts ! S'écria alors un élève. Je mise sur Miyagi ! L'honneur des hommes repose sur vous Monsieur !

\- Merci Heiji ! Répondit avec entrain l'enseignant, la larme à l'oeil. Je ne vous décevrais pas !

\- Je parie sur Jun. Lança une des filles suivie par ses amies.

Deux élèves retirèrent leurs chapeaux pour faire office de caisse et prirent les billets. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le stand de tirs quasiment vide mis à part deux autres clients. Une musique entraînante sortait de l'attraction incitant les élèves à s'approcher. (cette musique : watch?v=g9CyKNT8d-w).

Les deux hommes déjà présents examinèrent le groupe d'étudiants et leurs regards se portèrent inévitablement sur les billets amassés.

\- Mais dîtes-moi les jeunes, -commença celui avec la veste verte- pourquoi y'a-t-il tout cet argent ?

\- On a fait un pari pour savoir de qui entre notre professeur et Jun arriverais à gagner au stand de tir !

\- Hé, -continua le second homme à voix basse- je te rappelle qu'on doit se fondre dans la masse et ne pas se faire repérer par l'inspecteur Zenigata...

\- Mon collègue Jigen, ici présent, peut participer ? Demanda le premier, ignorant totalement l'avertissement de l'homme barbu avec un chapeau vissé sur la tête.

Les élèves se regardèrent ne sachant que répondre. Après un temps de réflexion, ils acceptèrent, à la plus grande joie du premier homme.

\- Dans ce cas si on gagne, on emporte la mise vu que je suppose que personne ne vas parier sur nous ?

\- D'accord. Encore faut-il que vous ne gagniez... ajouta Miyagi sur un air de défi.

\- Pourquoi on fait ça ? Interrogea Jigen à voix basse.

\- Il y en a pour environ 140 000 yens (environ 1000 euros). C'est toujours ça de pris ! Répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Très bien ! Pistolet ou carabine ? Demanda le forain.

\- Pistolet ! Dirent-ils en choeur.

\- Hmpf ! Ce sont des balles en plomb. Commenta Jigen, déçu.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à des vraies quand même ! S'exclama son collègue étonné.

\- Pour la première manche, il suffit d'éclater les trois ballons. Pour rappel, il y aura trois étapes et seulement 6 balles. Économisez-les !

Le match débuta. Au bout d'une minute, la plupart des garçons affichaient une mine dépitée. En effet, le professeur venait de gâcher 4 balles. Jun quant à elle, tout comme Jigen, n'en avait utilisé que deux, l'une d'elle ayant permis d'éclater deux ballons d'un coup.

\- Etape suivante ! Voici le portrait d'un homme. Il suffit de tirer dans deux des quatre cibles dessinées sur son corps.

Les cibles étaient respectivement situées au niveau du crâne, entre les deux yeux, le cœur et le ventre. Miyagi réussi avec brio ses tirs dans le ventre et le cœur mais il fût tout de même éliminé, au plus grand désespoir des garçons, n'ayant plus de balles pour continuer la troisième manche.

Les deux autres concurrents s'en sortirent facilement. Jigen tirant à une vitesse folle, perfora la feuille au niveau du cœur et entre les deux yeux de l'homme. Jun quant à elle visa le crâne et le cœur.

\- Et voici à présent la troisième manche ! Voici une allumette. Celui qui arrivera à la casser remportera la match ! Pour éviter toute tricherie, poser l'argent sur la table.

\- Jun -commença Miyagi – On compte sur toi ! Représente avec fierté notre université !

\- Hmm... c'est vrai que côté honneur vous avez un peu foiré.

\- Que tu es méchante ma parole ! AIE ! Hurla l'enseignant en se tenant le pied.

\- Merde ! Je suis désolé ! Pour une fois c'était pas voulu ! Dit Jun en s'excusant.

En effet, elle avait tiré sans faire exprès dans le pied du professeur, gâchant une de ses balles par la même occasion.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur la douleur va passer. Commenta le forain. Par contre mademoiselle il ne vous reste qu'une balle et deux pour votre adversaire.

\- Les dames d'abord ! S'exclama l'homme à la veste verte suivit d'une légère courbette en signe de galanterie.

\- Je te le répète, je le sens pas ce coup-là. Dit Jigen à son collègue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'est bientôt fini.

Jun s'exécuta mais loupa de peu sa cible. L'allumette fût effectivement touchée mais ne se brisa pas, penchant simplement sur le côté. Le forain installa une nouvelle allumette et Jigen tira, éclatant la cible en deux.

\- Impressionnant … dirent les élèves, ébahis.

\- Bien joué. Avoua Jun. Au fait, je viens de réaliser, c'est quoi votre nom monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt celui qui portait la veste verte.

\- Moi ? Je ne suis qu'un gentleman qui...

\- Lupin ! Hurla soudain une voix au loin. Messieurs attrapez-les !

\- Merde, c'est Zenigata. Dit Jigen d'un ton calme.

\- Bon et bien vu qu'on a gagné on prend ceci ! Viens fuyons ! Hurla-t-il à son collègue.

Ils emportèrent alors les mises du pari et filèrent à toutes jambes suivis par une cinquantaine de policier et un inspecteur ne cessant d'hurler « Lupin reviens ! Je t'arrêterais tu verras ! ».

\- Lupin ? C'est pas le célèbre cambrioleur connu dans le monde entier ? Réfléchit à voix haute Misaki.

\- Je savais bien que le nom de Jigen me disais quelque chose ! S'exclama Miyagi en sortant son journal tout froissé de son sac à dos. Voyons voir... Voici l'article : « Lupin et son acolyte Jigen ont encore frappé ! Après le casse du casino de Monte-Carlo, ils s'attaquent au saphir appartenant au patron du parc d'attraction AdventureLand, que ce dernier a caché quelque part dans le parc en question ! »

Tous les élèves furent dépités l'espace d'une seconde. Cependant, Usagi leur recommanda de passer à autre chose et d'aller à une autre attraction. Il avait ses raisons pour cela. Les voix d'Isaka et d'Aikawa venaient de résonner dans le manège juste à côté d'eux...

Ooo

\- Le départ pour « Le bâteau pirate » commence !

Installés sur plusieurs bateaux roulants sur des rails cachés sous l'eau, les élèves du second groupe entamèrent leur journée par ce manège calme. Au plus grand dam de Sango. Cette dernière ne rêvait que d'une chose : les attractions à sensations fortes ! Mais elle se retrouva hélas dans ce bateau allant aussi vite qu'une grand-mère avec un déambulateur.

Assise à côté de Rin, elle observait le décor qui s'animait sous ses yeux avec les marionnettes de pirates qui chantaient une chanson. Afin d'apporter un peu d'ambiance, elle décida de taquiner son frère situé juste derrière elle. A côté de lui se trouvait un Nowaki éblouis par le travail fournis par les marionnettistes.

\- Hey frangin. Surtout fais pas de cochonnerie avec Nowaki derrière ! Vu que vous êtes le dernier rang du bateau et que...

\- Ok. L'interrompit son aîné.

Cette réponse surprit Sango. D'habitude il se serait énervé mais là rien du tout. En regardant la scène, on pouvait observer qu'ils s'évitaient. Leur couple allait mal ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien remarqué hier.

L'étudiante se rassit correctement sur son siège et contempla sa voisine. Rin semblait s'ennuyer elle aussi. Sango tapa alors sur son épaule et lui chuchota :

\- Tu as toujours ton âme de yaoiste ?

\- Euh... je vois pas où tu veux en venir mais oui.

\- Tu vois le couple derrière ?

\- C'est Hiroki et Nowaki. Pourquoi cette question stupide ?

\- Ils semblent fâchés. Et si on les rabibochaient ?

\- Hmm... après tout ça sera plus intéressant que cette attraction.

\- On commence par quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien c'est ton idée au départ ! S'exclama soudain Rin.

\- Mais de nous deux c'est toi la plus yaoiste ! Répondit aussi fort sa camarade attirant sur elle les regards des autres étudiants.

Elles s'arrêtèrent de parler et réfléchirent chacune de leur côté. Mais soudain une idée germa dans leur esprit et elles se fixèrent toutes les deux, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Tu penses à ce que je penses ?

\- Il se pourrait bien Sango, que ça soit le cas !

Elles se chuchotèrent leurs idées respectives dans l'oreille afin que le couple derrière eux n'entendent pas.

\- Visiblement, c'était pas la même idée.

\- Mais en un sens elles se complètent. La tienne permet de faire durer la mienne plus longtemps. Commenta Rin. Mais tu as ce qui faut avec toi ?

\- Evidemment ! J'ai tout dans mon sac à dos !

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu te balades avec ça...

Mais soudain des cris à l'avant de l'attraction résonnèrent. Une voix robotique s'éleva : « Préparez-vous les pirates à faire une photo ! ». Les deux étudiantes affichèrent alors un sourire éclatant tandis que le bateau entama une descente à une vitesse plus rapide que le reste du trajet. Des étudiantes sur le bateau poussèrent un petit cri de surprise lors de la descente. Un flash les éblouirent puis l'attraction se termina sans encombre.

Un peu avant la sortie, un stand affichait les photos prises lors de la traversée en bateau. Les élèves rirent de bon cœur mais la palme d'or de la tête d'angoissé revenait à leur professeur. Hiroki avait en effet les yeux écarquillés, la bouche serrée et ses mains s'aggripaient fortement aux barreaux du bateau.

Sango en acheta une car pour commencer avec Rin elles étaient assez photogéniques et derrière elles Hiroki affichait une tête plus que comique. En plus, sa mère serait enchantée à l'idée d'avoir enfin une photo où ses deux enfants ne s'entre-tuent pas. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre leur plan à exécution.

Ooo

\- Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ?

\- C'est rare que tu te confies à moi... Ça pue le coup fourré ! T'as rayé ma voiture ?!

\- On est venu en train pour rappel.

\- Ah oui. Hmm... tu as couché avec Ryu Mura ?

\- Le bigleux avec des boutons d'acnés alors qu'il a 28 ans ? Tu me prends pour qui ?!

\- Dans ce cas, accouche !

\- Justement, c'est...

\- T'es enceinte !

\- Laisse-moi finir Isaka ! Et non je ne suis pas enceinte !

\- Pourtant on dirait que tu es un peu plus gro...

\- Isaka... -commença Aikawa avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- J'allais dire que tu es un peu plus grognon ces temps-ci. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Assis tout les deux à la terrasse d'un des nombreux cafés présents dans le parc d'attraction, les deux éditeurs buvaient tranquillement une boisson gazeuse. Isaka, affalé sur sa chaise, observait sa collègue se tortiller sur elle-même et affichant une moue gênée. L'éditeur se redressa, écarta son soda, posa ses coudes sur la table et fixa d'un air interrogateur Aikawa.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'hésite à te le dire... -hésita la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu risque de m'engueuler...

\- C'est toi qui as cassé ma précieuse figurine d'Albator qui était sur mon bureau ?!

\- Non ! Un de nos écrivains et détective pendant son temps libre, tu sais un certain Mr Kudo, t'as déjà démontré que c'était la femme de ménage en voulant la dépoussiérer !

\- Je me souviens quand Albator gisait sur le sol, sa tête séparée de son corps... C'est trop dur comme souvenir ! - se remémora l'éditeur, la larme à l'oeil.

\- Peu importe... - soupira-t-elle – J'ai envie de...

\- Désolé Aikawa mais je ne couche pas pour faire plaisir.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! - cria-t-elle, exaspérée – j'ai envie de... faire pipi. Continua-t-elle en baissant la voix.

\- On est dans un café doit y avoir des toilettes non ?

\- Il y a une queue pas possible et les toilettes les plus proches sont à 10 minutes de marche...

\- Bah tu te retiens.

\- Je vais pas y arriver. De plus, notre petite conversation m'a donné une idée...

\- Hmm... ça pue le plan foireux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Isaka ouvrit la porte du café à la volée et, tenant Aikawa par la main, se dirigea précipitamment vers le comptoir où le gérant nettoyait une pile considérable de verres. Ce dernier avait la boule à zéro, des muscles imposants et un regard froid. En bref, peu accueillant au premier abord.

\- Pouvons-nous passer devant les autres pour accéder aux toilettes ? Demanda Isaka un peu essoufflé.

\- Y'a une queue c'est pas pour les chiens.

\- Mais voyez-vous ma femme est enceinte... votre femme l'a déjà été non ?

\- Je suis homosexuel.

\- Ah. Mais votre alliance ?

\- Mon petit-ami me l'a offert pendant notre voyage à Las Vegas et on s'est mariés là-bas.

\- Vraiment ?! C'est... oui chérie pas besoin de me donner un coup de coude j'ai compris. Comme je le disait elle est enceinte et a donc ses nausées quotidiennes et vu que c'est le premier mois...

\- Tenez-voici un récipient et allez vomir dehors.

\- En fait, quand je l'entends faire ça, j'ai moi aussi envie de vomir donc peut-elle aller aux toilettes pour que je ne l'entende pas ?

\- Ok... - soupira-t-il, lassé par ce couple – dépêchez-vous par contre.

\- Merci !

Au bout de cinq minutes, ils ressortirent tout deux du café main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Leur plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers une attraction quand soudain Aikawa prit la parole.

\- Mon cher mari, je dois avouer que tu as été formidable !

\- Mais voyons mon poussin, c'est ton plan qui était excellent ! Te faire passer pour une femme enceinte même moi je n'y avais pas pensé.

\- Merci du compliment. Comment pourrait-on appeler notre futur chaton ? Dit-elle en indiquant son ventre, amusée.

\- Tora ? (= lion en japonais)

\- Hmm... j'aime pas trop.

\- Hachi ? (= abeille en japonais)

\- Oh oui ! Ca sera une jolie petite fille !

\- C'est décidé. Mais au fait ! Il faut annoncer la nouvelle à son futur parrain !

\- C'est qui ?

\- Notre lapin préféré !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Allez hop Hachi allons voir avec ton faux papa, ton parrain Usagi !

Ooo

\- Je le sens pas. Vraiment.

\- Ce n'est qu'une montagne russe, répondit Misaki serein. Il paraît qu'elle est assez bien.

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi on entend des hurlements depuis le parking ?! De plus, c'est pas humain une descente aussi raide !

\- Tiens donc, notre petite Jun aurait-elle peur ? S'enquit Miyagi le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allez on y va ! Ne crains rien ! Dirent les deux hommes en prenant chacun un bras de l'étudiante afin de la traîner dans l'attraction.

Effrayée, Jun tentait de lutter contre ses assaillants. En vain. Quelques temps plus tard elle se retrouvait assise dans le wagon à côté de Misaki. Ce dernier, joyeux, admirait l'air déconfit de sa camarade.

Usagi de son côté avait les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi était-il interdit de fumer dans les attractions ?! Pour couronner le tout, Miyagi cherchait encore une fois de lui faire la conversation. Cependant, ce qui l'agaçait le plus était de savoir qu'Isaka et Aikawa rôdaient dans le coin près à attaquer. D'ailleurs ces voix n'étaient-elles pas ...

\- Isaka tu es un homme mort !

\- Que de gentillesses ! Je n'y suis pas habitué.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as traîné ici ?!

\- C'est très simple... Akihiko ça faisait longtemps dis-moi ? Hurla l'éditeur.

Un vent glacial parcourût l'écrivain. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Sauter du wagon ? La barrière venait de se refermer. Les ignorer ? Ils venaient de crier son nom et tout le monde devait avoir les yeux braqués sur lui. Se retourner ?

L'attraction décida alors pour lui en entamant sa montée vertigineuse, puis redescendant à une vitesse folle, engendrant ainsi les cris d'agonie de Jun. La mâchoire crispée, Usagi ne pensait qu'à une chose : comment s'échapper à l'arrivée ?

Ooo

\- Allô ? Ici tango charlie. Yaoiste otaku êtes-vous là ?

\- Oui ! Mais je te rappelle qu'on est avec des téléphones portables. Donc pourquoi on se donne des surnoms Sango ? Ca sert pas grand chose finalement...

\- C'est tango charlie !

\- Si tu veux... d'ailleurs tu l'as chopé où ce nom de code ?!

\- C'est très simple. J'adore danser le tango, je fais la collections des livres « Où est charlie ? » et Jun m'a fait écouté une chanson l'autre jour et le refrain c'était « Allô papa tango charlie ... »

\- Stop ! Arrête de chanter, pitié !

\- Pff ! Personne n'arrive à reconnaître mon talent inné pour la chanson..., dit Sango en faisant semblant de pleurer.

\- Euh... Peut-être parce qu'il n'existe pas ?

\- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à te dire que tu es méchante.

\- Trop tard. Mais bon peu importe. Çà avance ton bricolage ?

\- Ouais même si j'hésite entre couper le câble rouge ou le bleu.

\- Ok on est quasiment dans les wagons. Faut pas que tu tardes.

\- T'inquiète ma poule je gère ! Bon tu m'envoie un sms pour me dire quand j'éteins tout.

\- Ça marche !

Pour l'instant tout fonctionnait parfaitement. Rin, le sourire aux lèvres, s'installa dans l'avant-dernier wagonnets à côté d'une autre étudiante qu'elle connaissait vaguement. Elle préférait largement être tout à l'avant mais hélas Nowaki et Hiroki se mettait toujours derrière. Et en bonne curieuse à l'affût de ragot, elle dressait l'oreille pour entendre la conversation.

Malheureusement, aucun des deux ne désserait la mâchoire. Le train fantôme commença alors en direction de ce qui ressemblait à un trou noir. Aucune lumière ne filtrait.

\- Bienvenue dans le temple des Yokais..., résonna une voix d'homme au loin.

Soudain une femme fût éclairée par une pâle lumière. Son teint semblait blafard, ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et elle tenait un couteau. Sa joue était coupée.

\- Venez par ici pour que je vous coupe la joue... après tout il faut bien remplacer la mienne qu'on m'a enlevé à ma naissance !

Des cris d'effrois retentissèrent et beaucoup d'étudiants en profitèrent pour se rapprocher délicatement de leurs voisines, ou voisins pour certains. Rin quant à elle, hésitait à se coller à sa voisine. Car oui, l'étudiante était toujours prête à aller dans ce genre d'attraction, poussant même ses camarades à l'accompagner mais ceci dans un unique but : pouvoir s'accrocher à quelqu'un et hurler de tout son saoul, crevant alors le tympan de la personne à côté. Mais cette fois-ci elle ne dit rien et empoigna son téléphone pour envoyer un sms à Sango.

« Maintenant ! »

Le train s'arrêta net et les faibles lumières restantes s'éteignirent elles aussi. Plusieurs étudiants hurlèrent de peur mais Rin était sereine. La phase 2 du plan pouvait commencer.

Ooo

La phase 3 du plan était en route. Isaka descendit avec une certaine élégance du wagon de la montagne russe afin que personne ne sache qu'il avait une terrible envie de vomir. « C'est pas humain de créer des machines pareilles ! » songea-t-il le teint encore un peu pâle.

Aikawa quant à elle semblait plutôt joyeuse. Elle se dirigea alors vers Usagi avec un certain entrain.

\- Usagi-san ! Quel fabuleux hasard de vous retrouver ici !

\- On peut dire cela... marmonna Usagi avec un faux sourire.

\- Je me disais donc que ça serait sympa de faire une autre attraction tous ensemble !

Jun s'approcha alors de Misaki qui écoutait attentivement la conversation. Intriguée, l'étudiante lui demanda qui était les deux personnes qui discutaient avec Usagi.

\- Alors la dame aux cheveux longs c'est la boss de Rin ?

\- Oui et l'éditrice d'Usagi. L'homme à côté est aussi éditeur et c'est un ami de son frère.

\- Ah ok ! N'empêche elle à l'air cool sa patronne !

\- Tu rigoles ?! Elle est effrayante à certains moments ! Pire qu'un tueur à gage !

\- Sérieux ?! Remarque je l'imagine bien avec Rin, habillées tout en noir, un flingue caché dans la poche et Rin lui disant avec une voix super grave : « La sentence est irrévocable. Ce type ne mérite qu'une morte lente et douloureuse. »

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais flippante ?

\- Hmm... Peut-être.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avançaient vers une nouvelle attraction et les élèves se réjouirent en la voyant. Le but était simple. Une personne, assise sur une sorte de plongeoir, se trouvait juste au-dessus d'un bassin de 2m50 de haut et rempli d'un liquide vert et gluant. A côté, une cible permettait d'abaisser le plongeoir si on visait dedans avec un petit ballon.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, commença Isaka en fourrant une petite liasse de billets dans la main du forain. On peut mettre n'importe qui sur ce plongeoir ?

\- Si c'est vous, oui !

\- Usagi ? s'enquit l'éditeur en s'approchant de l'écrivain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu vas monter sur ce plongeoir.

\- Je refuse.

\- Je vois. Mais... , chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Usagi, il serait dommage que tous ces étudiants apprennent ta relation avec le jeune Misaki... Si tu ne veux pas que cela se propage, monte ici.

\- Ça ressemble à du chantage.

\- Parce que c'est le cas !

Énervé, l'écrivain se posa sur le plongeoir et alluma une cigarette afin de se calmer. Il fallait le dire, pour lui s'était une journée qu'il qualifierait comme merdique. Sauf qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Ooo

\- Fais chier le train se remet pas en route ! bougonna un élève.

\- Takagi-kun aurait-tu peur du noir ? s'enquit un de ses camarades, amusé.

\- Pas du tout !

Nowaki n'avait pas peur du noir. Il tentait tant bien que mal de s'en persuader. Hélas, la réalité lui rappelait sans cesse que c'était un mensonge. Il voulut se coller contre Hiroki mais une sorte de barrière imaginaire le gênait. Son compagnon lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis la veille.

Il savait pourquoi le professeur lui en voulait. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire pour l'instant. D'accord, c'était un mensonge pur et dur mais il avait ses raisons. Samedi, Hiroki fêtait son anniversaire. Il était parti chercher un cadeau pour l'occasion. Il devait se taire pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait fait ce matin-là. Mais cela lui semblait encore plus délicat à aborder car ils n'en avaient jamais parler.

\- Pourquoi ? s'interrogea Hiroki.

\- De quoi ? répondit le pédiatre.

\- A propos de ce faux coup de fil de l'hôpital.

Malgré l'obscurité, le brun devinait les joues rouges du professeur, comme à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient un sujet impliquant leur couple. Hier soir, allongé dans le canapé et fixant le plafond, Nowaki réfléchissait à une excuse possible. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Paniqué, il devait donner une réponse dans peu de temps au risque de fâcher Hiroki.

\- Je...

\- Dis-moi franchement si tu vois quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non ! répondit vivement Nowaki.

\- D'accord.

\- Je t'ai menti c'est vrai. Mais j'avais mes raisons.

\- Ah oui et lesquelles ?! Tempêta le professeur qui tentait de maintenir le regard du pédiatre malgré l'obscurité.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes là-bas avec moi. J'avais besoin d'être seul.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je suppose que tu peux continuer à dormir seul ce soir.

\- J'étais …

\- Tais-toi ! S'énerva Hiroki mais ne le cria pas trop fort pour éviter que tout le wagon n'entende.

\- Ecoute ! J'étais aller voir papa et maman !

C'était dit. Sa gorge se serra. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, aucun des deux n'y avait fait allusion. Nowaki était ainsi. Il gardait ses problèmes pour lui. Tout les soirs jusqu'à quelques années à peine, il pleurait, seul, dans son lit à l'orphelinat.

Personne n'était au courant jusqu'à ce que Jun ne le découvre. A l'époque elle n'avait rien dit, lui avait tendu un mouchoir et écouté parler. Elle était pareille. Ayant perdu ses parents également, elle sanglotait aussi, seule dans son coin sans rien dire. Mais leurs raisons différaient. Nowaki ne voulait déranger personne tandis que Jun ne souhaitait pas recevoir la pitié des gens. Cela l'horripilait.

Hiroki resta muet quelques secondes. Il n'avait donc pas confiance en lui ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé? Le professeur ne cessait de se poser des questions. Il se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Tu pouvais me le dire ce matin-là. J'aurais compris.

\- Ne dis pas que tu peux comprendre.

\- Mais si voy...

\- As-tu ne serais-ce que perdu un membre de ta famille alors que tu étais enfant ? L'interrompit-il de manière assez abrupte, chose inhabituelle.

\- Non.

\- En plus, si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je pleures encore lorsque je vais les voir. Je ne voulais pas être comme un enfant devant toi. Je veux que tu me considères comme ton égal.

\- Baka, tu l'es déjà ! Je sais que je suis mal placé pour te donner des conseils mais il y a une citation qui dis : « Connais ton ennemi et tu vaincras. ». Ton ennemi est cette difficulté à faire ton deuil. Maintenant que tu le sais, il ne te restes plus qu'à le battre !

\- C'est impossible je penses. Cela fait des années que j'essaie.

\- « Ce qui est difficile prend du temps, ce qui est impossible en prend un peu plus. »

\- Merci Hiro-san. ajouta-t-il en un sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement et lorsqu'ils eurent finis, l'attraction recommença peu de temps après. Un immense sourire plaqué aux lèvres, Rin avait écouté la conversation et semblait assez fière d'avoir aidé ce couple à se rabibocher.

De son côté, Sango ignorait tout de la scène qui se produisait dans le train fantôme mais une chose était sûre. Elle n'aimait pas les policiers. Surtout quand ces derniers lui plaquèrent la tête contre le goudron, la menottèrent et lui expliquèrent clairement qu'elle était considérée comme une terroriste. Des sirènes retentissaient et les forces de l'ordre se multipliaient à une vitesse affolante. Elle se jura que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle s'impliquerait dans le couple de son frère.

Ooo

Il jeta son paquet de cigarettes. Exaspéré, du haut de son plongeoir, il fixait d'un regard noir les étudiants qui passaient un à un pour viser la cible. La sorte de vase verte et gluante en-dessous de lui bougeait au rythme du vent et au fil des minutes, les vagues devinrent plus grosse, comme si elle s'impatientait.

Usagi n'en avait que faire. Une dizaine d'élèves devaient encore tirer. L'un d'eux était Misaki. Cela faisait un de moins sur la liste. Après tout, il n'oserait pas viser juste.

Le forain à côté de lui fulminait. On lui avait promis de l'action mais que nenni ! Rien, nada, que dalle ! En bref, une désolation totale pour tout bon spectateur.

Isaka quant à lui, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, esquissait un léger sourire. Son plan fonctionnait à merveilles. Il se doutait que personne n'atteignerait cette cible. La phase 4 du plan pouvait commencer.

Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers le jeune Misaki qui regardait la scène, inquiet de savoir si les tâches de vase verte sur le costume de l'écrivain partirait. Car il ne fallait pas l'oublier : Misaki se coltinait une bonne partie des tâches ménagères, dont la lessive.

\- Je te conseilles fortement de ne pas rater cette cible. l'intima calmement l'éditeur.

\- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?! tempêta l'étudiant, mais pas trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses camarades.

\- C'est très simple. Pour commencer, il serait dommage que tes copains apprennent ta relation avec lui..., chuchota Isaka en souriant comme le chat du Cheshire. De plus, n'as-tu jamais voulu lui faire payer toutes les avances perverses qu'il t'a fait subir ?

A ces mots, l'étudiant sursauta. Comment savait-il ça ?! Il se ressaisit et s'empara de l'une des balles. Après tout ça lui apprendrait à Usagi de le citer dans ses livres yaoi ! La vengeance est une justice sauvage. Et quand le déshonneur est public il faut que la vengeance le soit aussi.

Usagi frissonna. Le regard de son petit-ami ne prévoyait rien de bon il le savait. Misaki était le prochain à passer. Il inspira à fond puis retint sa respiration. Le plongeoir s'affaissa.

Une heure plus tard, Isaka s'impatientait devant les toilettes qui avaient été, provisoirement, réquisitionnées comme vestiaires. Trente minutes ! Depuis tout ce temps il attendait face à cette porte close tout en frappant nerveusement du pied.

\- Sors ! S'époumona l'éditeur en martelant la porte de coups.

\- Hors de question ! Ragea la voix familière de l'écrivain.

\- Ce costume te vas très bien ! De toute façon, l'autre est irrécupérable.

\- Et la faute à qui ?! Et il n'y avait pas d'autres costumes ?!

\- C'est la faute de Misaki, c'est lui qui as tiré je te rappelles ! C'est le seul costume restant évidemment, sinon je t'en aurait pris un autre.

\- C'est toi qui m'a ordonné d'aller sur ce plongeoir donc c'est de ta faute !

\- Mais non voyons ! Je ne t'ai pas ordonné mais fait chanté pour que tu y ailles.

Adossé contre le mur du cabinet de toilettes, Usagi, les sourcils froncés comme jamais, hésitait à tuer Isaka. Pour commencer, chose qui l'énervait au plus haut point, il n'avait plus de cigarettes. La seconde était ce costume. Moche. Vieux. Puant. Rose. Débile. Ces cinq mots décrivaient à la perfection sa nouvelle tenue.

Il déverrouilla finalement la porte. Isaka semblait au bord des larmes tellement il voulait rire. Essayant de reprendre constance, Usagi afficha son air le plus sérieux possible. Au moins cela contrasterait avec ce costume et il voulait garder sa fierté. Car devoir finir le reste de la journée avec un costume de lapin rose bonbons, vieux comme Mathusalem et puant la transpiration à plein nez, il fallait beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas paraître ridicule.

Ooo

La journée au parc touchait à sa fin. Ils firent quasiment tous les manèges présents afin d'en profiter au maximum. La nuit commençait à tomber et il leur restait une attraction à faire. La grande roue. Les deux groupes s'étaient réunis et il remplissaient les trois-quarts de la file d'attente.

Rin et Jun déglutirent. Certes, ce n'était pas une machine à sensations fortes mais elle les stressaient quand même.

\- Toi aussi t'as le vertige ? s'enquit la plus petite des deux.

\- Moi ? Absolument pas ! En fait j'ai toujours peur que les boulons se détache, que la grande roue se mette alors à rouler dans le parc, à écraser les stands et qu'elle me poursuive sans relâche ! s'exclama Jun, apeurée.

\- Où t'es venue une idée pareille ?!

\- Dans un cauchemar. D'habitude les gens se font poursuivre par un assassin, moi c'est une grande roue.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours...

Ils prirent peu à peu place. Hiroki et Nowaki ensemble, Misaki et Usagi dans une autre cabine et finalement Rin, Jun et Miyagi dans une autre, le professeur se sentant seul avait rejoint les filles. Le reste du groupe s'installa lui aussi.

Pour une fois, tout se passa sans encombre. Chacun des couples s'embrassaient à tout bout de champs même si Misaki avait un peu de mal pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il fallait l'avouer, ce costume de lapin rose était vraiment immonde.

Miyagi observait le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Dans la cabine, personne ne parlait. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir amené Shinobu car il aurait pu en profiter, tout comme les deux autres couples.

Décidé, il s'empara de son téléphone et commença la rédaction d'un sms, chose peu facile et lente pour une personne comme Miyagi qui n'utilisait que son index pour écrire. Il voulait lui dire combien il lui manquait, qu'il aurait aimé sa présence ici et qu'il l'aimait. Hélas, étant un peu long à écrire, il se contenta de ceci : « Besoin de toi. ».

Derrière son téléphone, Shinobu arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi Miyagi lui envoyait-il ça ? Il songea qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un nouveau jeu où il fallait dire la suite de la chanson. « Envie de rien.» répondit-il peu de temps après. C'était un drôle de jeu, assurément, mais il n'en tint pas formalité. Miyagi ne cessait de le surprendre mais cela lui faisait plaisir.

Le professeur de son côté, après être passé par la satisfaction d'avoir rédiger son sms, à l'impatience d'obtenir une réponse et enfin à l'excitation de recevoir le message tant attendu, il déprimait. Rin et Jun, inquiètes, osèrent poser la question interdite. Erreur fatale.

\- C'est à propos de Shinobu que vous faîtes cette tête de six pieds de long ? demanda Rin en rehaussant ses lunettes.

\- Oui ! Je voulais lui dire qu'il me manquait, que je voulais être avec lui, que...

\- Stop ! On a compris ! l'interrompit Jun ne voulant pas en savoir davantage.

\- Sauf qu'il m'a rembarré. continua le professeur la mine sombre.

En jeune fille polie et attentionnée, Rin lui proposa de lui montrer ce qu'il avait écrit pour voir ce qui avait pu déraper. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors et elle tendit le téléphone à Jun. Cette dernière regarda avec dégoût le seul adulte présent dans la cabine.

\- Déjà que vous êtes à la limite de la pédophilie, vous vous permettez en plus de dire direct « Besoin de toi » à un gamin 17 ans plus jeune que vous ! Normal qu'il vous rembarre, j'aurais fais pareil !

\- Je ne te le permet pas ! s'exclama Miyagi, outré.

\- Et bien moi je me le permet ! râla l'étudiante encore un peu dégoûtée. Y'a pas idée d'envoyer un truc pareil.

Elle rendit le téléphone à un Miyagi désespéré. Comment allait-il faire pour arranger ça avec Shinobu ? Le point positif était qu'aujourd'hui il était sûr d'une chose : l'horoscope avait toujours raison.

Elle avait le choix mais hésitait. Fallait-il l'appeler ? Après réflexion, il était le seul à pouvoir la sortir de là. Elle s'empara du téléphone que lui tendait le policier.

\- Allô frangin ?

\- Sango, depuis quand tu m'appelles frangin ?!

\- On s'en fout. T'es toujours au parc ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs t'es où je te vois pas !

\- En prison. Celle à dix minutes d'ici. Viens me sortir de là ! Ça pue, c'est crade et y'a pas de bouffe ! En plus y'a quelqu'un à côté de moi qui s'appelle Félix et je sais même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme ! Si ça se trouve c'est un violeur recherché dans le monde entier ! s'époumona Sango effrayée.

\- T'es pas possible... bon je préviens maman et je t'appelles un avocat.

\- L'avocat pas besoin ! Ils ont trouvé des preuves qui m'innocente mais tu dois quand même payer une caution, après tout faut bien qu'ils chopent de l'argent quelque part. Par contre ne dis rien à maman !

\- Sango tu es en taule ! Je dois lui dire !

\- Mais tu la connais ! On sait pas de quoi elle est capable ! Etant jeune avec ses potes au lieu de faire des batailles d'eau ils se lançaient des pavés à la figure !

\- J'avais oublié ce détail. Ecoute je ne vais rien dire cette fois-ci pour éviter d'avoir deux cautions à payer car elle serait capable d'être emprisonnée pour avoir frappé un agent.

\- Merci ! A plus !

Sango était soulagée. Son frère viendrait. Pour une fois il allait lui servir à quelque chose. Elle retourna s'installer sur son banc derrière les barreaux mais quand elle croisa le regard étrange et un peu pervers de Félix, elle devint aussi blanche que Jun.

Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle allait devoir passer une nuit entière en prison.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu? Je vous préviens le chapitre 7 est toujours pas écris car j'ai pas trop d'inspiration...

Sinon vous avez remarqué? Dans tout les chapitres je fais une ou plusieurs références à d'autres mangas. Saurez-vous les trouver? :)

Merci encore de lire cette fic!


	7. Chapitre 7 : Mercredi

Désolé serait approprié je pense vu le retard considérable qu'à pris cette fiction. Je tiens à m'excuser mais il y a plusieurs raisons à ça :

\- mon "éditrice" est moins tyrannique et me fous moins la pression ! (pleure de joie)

\- J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration

\- Dans mon lycée pour les terminales, on a devoir surveillé chaque mercredi donc j'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire et en plus le bac approche

Mais bon il est sorti ce chapitre ! Pour le prochain je vous préviens, armez-vous de patience car il n'est pas commencé. Mais j'irais au bout de cette fic car relire les reviews postées me donnent envie de continuer ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Un grand bruit retentit dans l'appartement. Misaki dévala l'escalier, craignant le pire. Il s'attendait à voir une Aikawa ayant défoncer la porte à coup de pied car Usagi n'ouvrait pas, ou ce dernier qui aurait essayer de faire cuire du pop-corn à la poêle, ravageant ainsi la cuisine.

Mais la scène était tout autre. L'écrivain, les lunettes de travers, des toiles d'araignées sur ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux, tenait à bout de bras un vélo, celui-ci en ayant profité pour mettre une tâche de rouille sur le pantalon d'Usagi. Il avait poussé la porte assez violemment pour ne pas lâcher l'engin. Il le déposa délicatement par terre et alla chercher un chiffon pour le nettoyer.

\- Pourquoi tu ramènes ça ? demanda Misaki les sourcils froncés.

\- Parce que je voulais faire du vélo. Pourquoi tu tire cette tête ?

\- Tu pouvais pas mettre un tissu avant de poser ce tas de rouille sur la moquette que j'ai nettoyé pendant 2 heures ce matin !?

\- Ah. Désolé. Ca te dit de faire un tour avec une fois réparé ?

\- J'aime pas ce truc. C'est dangereux.

\- Dans ce cas je te propose quelque chose. Soit tu viens faire une balade, soit...

Il s'approcha de Misaki, lui saisit le poignet et tenta de l'embrasser. L'étudiant recula mais hélas tomba sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il essaya de résister mais voyant que c'était peine perdue, il déclara :

\- Je veux faire du vélo ! Maintenant pousses-toi !

Ooo

Sango, lorsqu'on lui disait le mot « prison », elle pensait à ceci : tenue orange, avoir un avocat, parler avec lui au téléphone derrière une vitre du centre de détention, une cellule où elle devrait vivre avec un colocataire étant mêlé à une affaire de drogues et enfin pour couronner le tout des WC que même un cafard ne voudrait pas habiter.

La réalité était cependant tout autre. L'affaire de pseudo-terrorisme sur un manège du parc d'attraction ayant été vite réglée, elle attendait l'arrivée de son frère pour payer la caution. Elle se retrouvait donc dans sa tenue de tout les jours, derrière les barreaux en compagnie de plusieurs détenus, des toilettes d'une netteté incroyable et elle avait vue sur les bureaux des policiers.

L'étudiante étant douée d'une sociabilité défiant toute concurrence, elle avait déjà sympathiser avec les autres détenus. Il y avait Sawako la prostituée, Rui Habashira un motard qui avait enfreint plus de la moitié des règles du code de la route et Agon Kongo qui s'était battu avec toute une bande de jeunes.

Cependant il y en avait un à qui elle n'osait adresser la parole : Félix. Des cheveux bouclés attachés en queue de cheval, un petit mètre soixante-dix et elle ne savait pas si c'était un homme ou une femme. En effet, Félix paraissait avoir de la poitrine mais en même temps il s'agissait d'un prénom masculin ! De plus, depuis 7 heures il n'avait pas dit un mot, ne renseignant pas la jeune femme sur son identité.

Il lui restait encore une journée à rester dans cette prison. Agon et Habashira tentait tant bien que mal de voir le match de foot américain qui passait à la télé miniature posée sur le bureau du policier. Sango et Sawako de leur côté parlait de la possibilité que le policier se soit « tapé sa collègue » comme le disait si poétiquement les deux jeunes femmes. Hélas, rien de passionnant ne se passait. La journée promettait d'être très longue.

Ooo

\- Touchdown ! Hurla Jun du haut des tribunes du stade. Yeah ! Deimon Devil Bats !

\- J'ignorais que tu étais fan de foot américain. Ajouta Rin en mâchant un chewing-gum.

Jun avait acheté des places pour le match des Deimon Devils Bats contre les Oujou White Knight. Sa passion pour ce sport remontait au jour où à l'orphelinat, au lieu d'enregistrer un dessin animé de Noël, madame Yakota avait enregistré le Christmas Bowl, la finale entre les deux meilleures équipes lycéennes du Japon.

Affublé d'une casquette rouge et d'une écharpe à l'effigie des Devils Bats, Rin soupirait. Ce sport était sympa à regarder mais un peu trop barbare à son goût. En plus, malgré les explications de son amie, elle peinait à comprendre les règles.

\- Au fait Jun, pourquoi aime-tu autant cette équipe ?

\- C'est simple. Tu vois le quater-back ?

\- Le blond avec le sourire démoniaque ?

\- Il établit toujours des stratégies prévues des lustres à l'avance et sa simple présence suffit à effrayer l'ennemi ! Même si ce Takami est plutôt coriace…

\- Après le match on ira rendre visite à Sango ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Faut penser à lui acheter de la bouffe elle doit être morte de faim.

\- Oui et je dois aussi repasser vite fait à la maison me changer, t'inquiète c'est sur la route.

\- Mais tu es très bien habillé comme ça ! Bon ok, tu portes un maillot de foot US et tu n'es pas très féminine mais bon on est habitué avec toi !

\- Tu insinue quoi ?

\- Qu'il est grand temps de te trouver un copain ! C'est pas habillée comme ça que tu vas les attirer !

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis très bien célibataire et même si quelqu'un m'intéresserait il me serait impossible de le ramener chez moi comme toi tu peux le faire.

\- Mais bien sur que si tu le peux ! Tu es majeure donc pas de souci !

\- Je dors dans la même chambre que Sango qui espionnerait tout et je vis avec deux homosexuels qui se sautent dessus dans n'importe quelle pièce donc…

\- C'est sûr que dit comme ça… Bon écoute le week-end de la semaine prochaine je t'emmène au bar faire des rencontres !

\- Si ça te fais plaisir…

Ooo

\- Usagi ! Arrête-toi s'il-te-plaît…

\- Ca me donne de l'inspiration pour mon roman. Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- J'ai mal aux fesses !

\- Pourtant ce vent fouettant nos visages est assez agréable non ?

\- Nan !

Contrairement à ce que l'on est aurait pu penser au prime abord, il ne s'agissait pas d'une scène sexuelle en pleine nature pour qu'Usagi trouve l'inspiration, mais bel et bien une simple balade à vélo. Qui tournait à la torture pour le plus jeune. En effet, il détestait cet engin et en plus il avait mal aux fesses à force d'être assis sur le porte-bagage. De plus, il peinait à rester stable sur ce vélo de malheur et s'agrippait du mieux qu'il pouvait aux hanches d'Usagi, ce qui était loin de déplaire à l'intéressé.

Misaki pencha la tête en arrière et observa le ciel. C'était peut-être le moment de lui dire. Il se redressa, fixa le dos de son compagnon et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Usagi… ?

\- Hmm ? Réagit l'écrivain, une cigarette à la bouche et regardant la route pour éviter de renverser un piéton.

\- J'aimerais te dire quelque chose…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime !

Dans tout bon yaoi niais, la scène se passerait ainsi :Usagi freinerait d'un coup sec et Misaki serait propulsé contre le dos de son petit-ami. Le plus vieux des deux, surpris, se retournerait légèrement pour voir le plus jeune avec un teint rouge écarlate qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Usagi sourirait et prononcerais alors juste un « merci, moi aussi je t'aime » avant de redémarrer. C'est parce qu'il saurait que Misaki serait gêné de s'afficher comme un couple dans les rues aussi il n'aurait rien fait pour le moment. Mais le sourire qu'il aurait de plaqué sur son visage révélerait son intention de fêter cette déclaration ce soir dans sa chambre.

Sauf que non. En partie. L'écrivain, attentionné à ne pas écraser un pigeon passant sur la route et le vent soufflant très fort, il n'entendit pas ce que son petit-ami avait enfin décidé de lui avouer. Cependant, il était toujours décidé à fêter sa sortie en vélo au lit ce soir. Mais ce qu'il fallait tout de même souligner c'est que pour l'instant Misaki s'était littéralement pris un vent.

Ooo

Hiroki haïssait sa sœur. Lors de son seul jour de congé commun avec Nowaki, cette abrutie avait réussi à aller en taule ! Et qui devait la sortir de là ? Son frère « bien-aimé ». Nowaki avait quand même décidé de l'accompagner.

C'est ainsi que tout les deux, assis devant le bureau du policier, attendaient qu'on libère Sango. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, hurlait à travers les barreaux qu'on vienne la libérer, qu'elle était innocente et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à trainer ces connards de policiers en procès. Autant dire qu'elle n'arrangeait pas son affaire.

Cependant, après un énième « Tu vas la fermer bon sang ?! » de la part d'Hiroki envers sa sœur adorée et tandis que Nowaki tentait de détendre l'atmosphère, deux personnes entrèrent bruyamment au poste de police.

\- Objection ! No sorry, it's not that… I'm Phoenix Wright !

\- Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda le policier.

\- Where is my client ? Sango Kamijou ? I'm his lawyer !

\- Euh… Vous ne parlez que en anglais ? S'enquit le policier, peu à l'aise avec la langue de Shakespeare.

\- Quelques notions j'ai avec japonais. Moi avocat Sango.

Le policier le fit entrer dans le bureau avec son assistante restée très discrète. L'homme portait un costume bleu, un badge d'avocat et avait les cheveux noirs coiffés en porc-épic. Hiroki, en voyant l'avocat tira une tête de six pieds de long, Nowaki pouffa doucement de rire et Sango afficha son sourire 10 000 watts.

\- Mon avocat ! T'es enfin arrivé ! Le voyage depuis les Etats-Unis n'a pas été trop long ?

\- Thank you to ask. I love to travel in airplane.

\- Tu t'es pris un avocat ?! Un étatsunien en plus ?! S'étouffa le professeur, réfléchissant déjà à combien ça allait lui coûter comme honoraires.

\- Bref, ma cliente sortir maintenant please…

\- Nous allions la libérer. Annonça le policier, soulagé de voir l'étudiante partir enfin.

S'ensuivit alors un déchirant adieu entre Sawako, Agon qui en profita lui toucher les fesses et Habashira qui lui donna une frappe dans le dos en signe d'au revoir. Pour Félix, elle lui serra la main, et encore à ce jour, le mystère restait entier concernant le genre de Félix.

Une fois sortis, Hiroki passa un savon à sa sœur sur pourquoi elle avait débranché les câbles du parc d'attraction, que la prison c'était pas pour les jeunes filles, qu'il n'était pas riche comme crésus et qu'elle a intérêt à se démerder pour payer cet avocat. A ce moment là, l'avocat, son assistante, Sango et Nowaki explosèrent de rire.

\- Hey, professeur ! C'est moi Jun ! -S'exclama l'avocat et désignant son assistante- Ca c'est Rin !

\- Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Demanda Nowaki, plié de rire par le ridicule de la scène.

\- J'en reviens pas n'empêche… Un badge d'avocat en carton, un costume bleu, une perruque et voilà que tu te fais passée pour l'un des plus grands avocats ! Et Rin j'adore ton déguisement. Ajouta Sango.

\- Qui a dit que c'était une perruque ? J'ai mis que du gel. Remarqua Jun.

\- QUOI ?! Mais où sont passés tes cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules ?!

\- Coupés ! Ce matin après le match je me suis coupée les cheveux vite fait pour le déguisement. En plus j'en avais marre de mes cheveux longs.

\- Mais on dirait un homme !

\- Ta gueule ! C'est une coupe garçonne c'est tout !

\- C'est bien ce que je disais….

Ooo

En fin d'après-midi se tenait une réunion au sommet dans le salon de l'écrivain. Y était présent Usagi, Misaki, Isaka, Aikawa et Rin. L'atmosphère pesante, ne permettait pas de résoudre la question suivante : Quand Usagi allait-t-il enfin finir son livre ?!

Aikawa fulminait de rage. Il ne manquait plus qu'un chapitre à écrire et pourtant l'écrivain séchait. Mais l'éditrice eut soudain une idée de génie. Sa stagiaire, grande amatrice de yaoi en tout genre, allait enfin l'aider !

\- Rin je compte sur toi pour trouver une idée pour la fin du livre.

\- Vous êtes sure ?!

\- Ton aide sera la bienvenue. Répondit Usagi un sourire aux lèvres car pressé d'aller dormir.

\- Hmm… dans ce cas que diriez-vous qu'à la fin Misaki se fasse enlever par la mafia, violé là-bas et qu'ensuite on vienne le rechercher ?

\- La mafia ? Un viol ?! Demanda Misaki un peu perplexe sur la tournure du livre.

\- Je suis pas très emballée… objecta Aikawa.

\- Hmm… je vois… dans ce cas que diriez-vous que le jeune Misaki décide de quitter notre héros pour changer de métier, devenir secrétaire de son ami d'enfance, un éditeur très connu, et avoir une relation avec lui ?

\- Ce scénario n'est pas trop à mon goût… répondit Isaka.

\- Bon alors dans ce cas, on fait mourir Misaki ! C'est clair, simple et direct !

\- Hors de question !

\- Que diriez-vous d'un mariage ? S'enquit Aikawa, toujours aussi fleur bleue.

\- C'est peu courant comme fin… songea Isaka.

\- Ils pourraient partir à Las Vegas pour se marier ! annonça Rin, enthousiaste.

\- J'aime bien cette idée. Ajouta Usagi l'air songeur.

\- C'est décidé, on prend ça comme fin !

Tous burent alors du thé en l'honneur de ce livre bientôt achevé et la tension du début retomba. Peu à peu, les invités s'en allèrent et il ne resta que Misaki et Usagi dans la pièce. Alors que le plus jeune était encore frustré de voir un nouveau livre yaoiste de son compagnon sortir, il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui. Usagi se tenait en effet collé contre son dos avec une cigarette entre les lèvres.

\- Misaki, j'ai faim.

\- Tu crois que je fais quoi ? Je prépare le repas donc pousse-toi tu me gêne !

\- J'ai pas faim dans ce sens-là…

\- Hein ?

\- J'aimerais bien fêter notre sortie en vélo…

\- Hein ?!

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas fait en plus… ajouta Usagi en fixant son petit-ami droit dans les yeux.

\- HEIN ?!

\- Deux ?

\- C'est pas drôle Usagi ! Pourquoi ça te prend toujours comme une envie de pisser ?! Psychologiquement je suis pas prêt !

\- Bon puisque c'est comme ça…

L'écrivain prit son petit-ami sur son l'épaule et commença à l'emmener vers la chambre. Il le jeta sur le lit et commença à lui faire descendre le pantalon quand soudain le plus jeune l'arrêta en lui plaquant la main sur le visage.

\- Attends ! Tu ne devrais pas écrire la fin de ton livre avant ? Aikawa va encore gueuler demain !

\- Je suis plus performant après l'avoir fait.

\- QUOI ?! Nan nan attends !

\- Quoi encore ? Demanda Usagi avec un regard légèrement assassin car son camarade n'arrêtant pas de gesticuler, c'était difficile de lui enlever le t-shirt.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Usagi sortit donc de la chambre et alla sur le palier voir ce qu'il se passait. Il revint en haussant les épaules et se réinstalla sur Misaki.

\- C'était quoi du coup le bruit ? Demanda l'étudiant.

\- Rien juste une petite explosion de soupe qui se trouve dans la casserole. Rien de bien méchant aller on y va !

\- Merde la soupe !

Misaki détala alors les escaliers et courut éteindre la soupe avant qu'il n'y ait une explosion qui l'obligerait à tout nettoyer. La soupe avait hélas déjà prise au fond et était quasiment immangeable à cause du goût de cramé plus que persistant.

Usagi, le manteau déjà sur le dos et les clés de sa voiture en main, proposa immédiatement d'aller au restaurant au plus jeune. Ce dernier accepta, voulant échapper à la chambre d'Usagi.

Cependant, l'écrivain avait bien prévu son coup. En effet, en emmenant l'étudiant au restaurant, il évitait de rédiger son roman et par dessus le marché, chose qui lui plaisait d'autant plus, la voiture était un excellent endroit pour « manger » avec Misaki.

Ooo

Miyagi avait quelques habitudes qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas déranger. Par exemple, il commençait toujours son journal par la page horoscope, corrigeait ses copies en buvant un café avec un marshmallow dedans ou bien encore regardait sa série préféré tout les soirs à 19h30 pétantes.

Mais Shinobu lui n'en avait que faire et s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'un Miyagi à fond dans l'intrigue de sa série. Le plus jeune tenta donc une approche subtile : Il se colla un peu plus à lui. Aucune réaction de la part de son compagnon. Il continua et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Miyagi ne réagit pas et au contraire râla contre l'un des héros de son feuilleton.

Shinobu utilisa alors une de ses dernières armes. Il bondit sur son petit-ami, le plaqua sur le canapé et ce dernier faillit se manger l'accoudoir. Le professeur réagit enfin et les sourcils froncés, demanda à Shinobu ce qui lui prenait tout à coup, et que d'ailleurs ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. En effet, il venait de commettre l'irréparable. Pour donner une échelle, c'était comme si il venait de déranger un mordu de foot durant la finale de coupe du monde. Autant dire que c'était peine perdue et Miyagi était déjà à deux doigts de le repousser.

Sauf que le plus jeune avait encore une arme ultime dans sa poche et pas des moindre. Le puppy eyes. En effet, imaginez Shinobu, les yeux larmoyants comme un petit chiot. Encore deux minutes et il pleurait sur la chemise de Miyagi. Acteur studio.

Le professeur, malgré son air un peu distant, était très sensible aux larmes et embrassa donc son petit-ami, oubliant totalement sa série télé.

\- Miyagi… tu m'aimes ?

\- Euh… et bien je pense que oui ?

\- C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas vu que tu m'aimes, tu adore donc par conséquent ma cuisine ! Ca tombe bien j'ai fais une soupe aux choux ! Tu vas te régaler !

\- Quoi ?!

Le plus jeune s'en alla alors à la cuisine laissant le professeur totalement à côté de la plaque. « Tout ça pour de la soupe ? » pensa-t-il un brin énervé et sa colère persista encore un peu quand il vit que dans sa série, Mary cachait un lourd secret à John mais qu'il venait de louper la révélation sur ce secret. Il maudissait Shinobu intérieurement.

* * *

Bon j'ai peut-être encore poussé davantage les allusions foireuses à d'autres mangas mais bon...

Reviews? :)

( P.S: désolé pour les fans du couple Miyagi et Shinobu, mais n'ayant vu que l'anime, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire sur ce couple car ils n'apparaissent pas assez souvent hélas )


End file.
